Games of Love
by Park Shita
Summary: (chapter 5 update)Ini kisah cinta yang rumit,cinta bagai obat namun bisa juga membunuhmu. Kisah-kisah cinta dari beberapa orang yang masuk ke dalam sebuah permainan, permainan yang membuat mereka ingin mengakhiri semuanya, namun ketika kau sudah masuk ke dalamnya kau tak akan menemukan jalan keluarnya. Chanbaek,Kaisoo, Hunhan, Kray ( crack di awal, official di akhir, happy ending )
1. Chapter 1

_Author : Park Shita a.k.a Lee Shita_

_Tittle : G.O.L ( Game__s__ of Love chapter 1 )_

_Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Zang Yizing, Wu Yi Fan__ ( crack pairing awal )_

_Rating : T maybe T+_

_Genre : YAOI_

_._

_._

_._

Annyeong readers, ada yang kangen gak sama aku?

Gak ada ya? Yah gapapa..

Ini aku datang bawain ff tentang cinta-cintaan, hehehe…

Jangan terkecoh dulu ya? Ini memang crack di awal, tapi akhirnya nggak kok..

Sekian, jangan lupa review ya..

Kekekeke

_Fanfiction ini mengisahkan tentang kehidupan percintaan yang sangat rumit_

_Cerita ini mengajarkan kita untuk tidak memaksakan perasaan dan dalam suatu hubungan tak hanya butuh cinta._

_Happy reading_

_._

_._

_._

_Cinta semanis madu_

_Cinta selembut salju_

_Cinta seindah alunan lagu_

_Banyak ungkapan mengenai cinta,_

_Sederhana, tapi penuh makna..._

_Tapi bagaimana bila itu hanya ilusi semata?_

_Bagaimana bila cinta tak seindah kedengarannya?_

_Kejam.._

_Pahit.._

_Rumit.._

_Bila seperti itu, akankah masih ada yang mau merasakannya?_

_Tak ada yang tahu, _

_Karena sesungguhnya cinta itu sebuah misteri_

_Kau menginginkannya, bukan berarti kau mencintainya.._

_kau memilikinya, bukan berarti __cintanya untukmu sepenuhnya__.._

_kata suci yang seharusnya dipegang teguh, harus ternodai oleh dusta..._

_kedustaan yang berakhir __dengan sebuah kata __penyesalan..._

_** __**Games Of Love**__ ** _

Games Of Love

Part 1

(Love is? )

Jarum detik pada jam berwarna putih yang terpajang di dinding bergerak seolah berlomba dengan suara kicauan burung-burung gereja yang bertengger di dahan pohon. Bias cahaya mentari menerobos masuk dengan tak sopannya melalui celah-celah tirai yang tertiup angin.

Di salah satu apartemen yang terletak di ibukota negri ginseng, Korea, nampaklah seorang namja tengah tertidur dengan wajah tenangnya. Tangan panjangnya memeluk bantalnya posesif, tubuhnya menggulung di bawah selimut mencari kehangatan, dan bibir penuhnya yang sesekali membuat gerakan seperti mengunyah. Sampai tiba-tiba sebuah sentuhan lembut membuatnya sedikit mengejingkan tubuhnya.

"Yeolli, sampai kapan kau akan tidur seperti ini hah? ireonna ini sudah pagi!" Suara lembut itu terurai keluar dari bibir seorang namja manis, dengan celemek berwarna orange miliknya.

"Euggh.. 5 menit lagi chagi." Sahut namja yang masih enggan membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"Mwo? ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau mengatakan itu. Apa kau tak berangkat ke kantor?" sahut seseorang yang dengan lancang membangunkan namja itu dari tidur cantiknya.

"Eugh.. ne. Tapi sungguh aku lelah."

"Baiklah terserah padamu, aku mau membuat sarapan dulu." Ucap namja cantik itu dan segera pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya yang masih belum sadar dari alam mimpinya.

Namja cantik itu berkutat di dapur dengan alat-alat memasaknya. Sudah rutinitasnya setiap pagi memasak untuk tunangannya sebelum berangkat bekerja. Tangannya lihai memotong-motong sayuran segar yang baru ia ambil dari kulkas. Sampai sebuah tangan kekar melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Yeolli!" ucap namja cantik itu tanpa menoleh, dan ada sedikit bentakan pada ucapannya.

"Hannie?" ucap namja itu manja.

"Aigoo! Jangan menggodaku, jebal!" kembali lagi namja itu membentak kesal.

"Aku tidak menggodamu." Sahut namja dengan tinggi tubuh di atas rata-rata itu yang masih setia meletakkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping tunangannya.

"Menjauhlah aku sedang memasak!"

"Ani,nan shireo."

"Yeolli, jeballeo!" pekik namja manis ini, dan dengan memasang wajah masamnya namja tampan itu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Bajumu sudah aku letakkan di samping meja nakas. Mandilah! Lalu sarapan dan segera berangkat." Ucap namja cantik itu tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pisau yang ia pegang.

"Ne arraseo. Hannie, kau tahu? aku sangat lelah dengan semua tugas-tugas itu." Namja tinggi itu mulai mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya sambil memandang tunangannya.

"Bagaimana dengan pemasangan iklan untuk mencari asisten baru? Kau sudah melakukannya kan?"

"Sudah. Aku sudah menyuruh bawahanku melakukannya." Ucap namja tinggi itu, Park Chanyeol sambil memakan apel dan duduk diatas meja.

"Bagus." Namja cantik yang diketahui bernama Xi Luhan, atau sebentar lagi akan merubah marganya menjadi Park Luhan.

" Hanya seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol karena respon yang ia harapkan berbeda.

"Maksudmu apa Yeolli?" tanya Luhan tak mengerti.

"Hanya seperti itu komentarmu? Tidakkah kau bertanya seperti apa kriteria asistenku? Atau melarangku untuk mempekerjakan asisten yang, errr.. seksi?" ucap Chanyeol dan sedikit berbisik saat mengucapkan kata _seksi._

"Tch! Untuk apa aku melakukannya? Itu bukan urusanku." Sahut Luhan acuh dan kini beralih mengaduk telur dengan sayur yang baru ia buat.

"Tapi kau kan tunanganku, tidakkah kau merasa cemburu sedikit pun?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Ani." Sahut Luhan singkat tanpa melihat bagaimana ekspresi calon suaminya.

"Ck! Oh iya hannie. Masalah pernikahan kita, kapan kita akan membuat undangan dan mempersiapkan semuanya?" tanya Chanyeol seolah mengalihkan pembicaraan sekaligus menutupi kekecewaannya.

"Entahlah. Aku belum memikirkannya. Sudah sana kau mandi dulu! Masalah itu kita bahas lain kali saja!" ucap Luhan lagi, walau suara dan nadanya terdengar lembut, tapi Chanyeol tahu tersirat sebuah ketidak inginan saat mereka membahas soal pernikahan.

"Mwo? tapi kan_"

"Yeolli !?" Luhan meninggikan nada suaranya, membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas dan segera berjalan ke kamarnya.

..

..

..

Chanyeol sudah berada di depan meja kerjanya, suasana kantor tak ada bedanya, selalu membuatnya muak. Ia terlalu lelah dengan semua pekerjaan ini, sampai akhirnya sebuah ketukan pintu membuat ia segera memperbaiki posisi duduk bersantainya.

"Tuan, ini beberapa kandidat yang akan melakukan interview." Ucap seorang yoeja sambil menyerahkan sebuah berkas kepada Chanyeol.

"Baiklah! Letakkan saja dimejaku. Hhmm, aku menyerahkan tugas ini padamu. Yang terpenting aku tak ingin orang yang mencolok dan merepotkan." Sahut Chanyeol.

"Baik Tuan." Ucap yoeja itu lalu segera pergi.

"Huuh..membosankan. Kenapa aku bisa terperangkap di tempat ini? Dengan tugas-tugas menjengkelkan ini." Ucap Chanyeol sambil meletakkan kakinya di atas meja, lalu menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap langit-langit. Sampai akhirnya sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

….

….

….

" Baiklah! Setelah anda memasukan sayurnya anda tutup pancinya untuk sementara dan tunggu kurang lebih 10 menit." Ucap Luhan sambil mendemonstrasikan cara ! disini Xi Luhan bekerja,namja cantik yang sebentar lagi mengganti namanya menjadi Park Luhan , ia bekerja sebagai guru private memasak.

Untuk menjaga kenyamanan serta keamanan ia pun membatasi jumlah muridnya sekali mengajar. Maksimal 5 – 6 orang per kelas. Walaupun ia namja, kepandaiannya dalam memasak tak bisa diragukan lagi. Ia sempat sekolah di Paris dan mendapat gelar chef disana, lalu pulang ke Korea dan bekerja disini. Sebenarnya ia memiliki restourant, namun Chanyeol melarangnya bekerja alasannya agar ia tak terlalu lelah dan akhirnya Luhan hanya berstatus sebagai owner disana.

Tapi ia tak bisa berdiam diri saja dirumah, dengan susah payah ia merayu tunangannya agar memperbolehkan ia bekerja dan memasak. Akhirnya, PresDir sekaligus pemegang saham terbesar PARK Coorperation itu membuatkan sebuah tempat kursus bagi Luhan.

Luhan nampak menerangkan dengan perlahan pada semua muridnya yang rata-rata yoeja itu, dan semua mendengarkannya dengan antusias. Bahkan beberapa diantaranya sampai tak mengedipkan matanya, entah karena terlalu antusias atau karena kagum dengan kecantikan Luhan.

Luhan tak pernah memikirkan itu, yang penting semua muridnya bisa pandai memasak itu sudah cukup. Tapi tanpa Luhan sadari, ada seorang namja tengah memperhatikannya dengan seksama melalui jendela. Namja itu hanya tersenyum kecil menyaksikan Luhan, sesekali senyumannya melebar saat melihat Luhan tertawa. Entah karena memiliki feeling kuat atau apa, Luhan melihat ke arah jendela dan sedikit terkejut dengan sosok yang terus menatapnya dan kemudian sosok itu tersenyum ke arahnya.

" Baiklah sekian dulu pelajaran untuk hari ini. Besok kita akan mulai menuju desert."

"Ne.."

"Selamat sore semuanya."

"Ne.. selamat sore Luhan sshi." setelah semua murid-muridnya bubar, Luhan kembali melihat ke arah jendela. Namun sosok itu sudah tidak ada, tapi beberapa detik kemudian sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini hah?" tanya Luhan.

"Melihatmu." Sahut sosok itu.

"Sudah aku katakan berulang kali jangan menemuiku saat jam kerja."

"Kenapa ? kau takut calon suamimu itu melihat kita? Melihatku sedang memelukmu?" bisik sosok itu lagi.

"Ani. Aku tak takut."

"Wae?"

"Pabbo." Gerutu Luhan sambil tetap membereskan sisa-sisa makanan selesai belajar tadi walaupun tangan namja itu masih melingkar.

"Karena kaulah tunanganku Yeolli. Sudahlah! Berhenti bercanda! Aku sedang sibuk." Walaupun nadanya terdengar marah, tapi wajahnya tetap terlihat tenang dan tentu saja cantik.

"Jinja?"

"Yeolli!?" pekik Luhan jengkel.

"Hannie?" balas Chanyeol mengikuti nada Luhan.

"Ck! Berhenti mengangguku."

"Ani nan shireo." Ucap Chanyeol sambil membalik tubuh Luhan dan mengangkatnya ke atas meja. Luhan melempar wajahnya kesamping dengan bibir yang ditekuk.

"Kenapa hannie? Ayolah tatap aku!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik dagu Luhan agar menghadap ke arahnya. Namun Luhan enggan melakukannya.

"Aku tahu ini sulit. Ini juga tak mudah untukku, tapi tidak bisakah kau menjalaninya? Jika kau tak mau melakukannya untukku, anggap saja ini sebagi rasa bakti kita pada kedua orangtua kita." Ucap Chanyeol, yang membuat Luhan menatapnya dengan wajah bersalah.

" Aku sudah berusaha keras hannie, dari 0 % kini menjadi 50%. Tidakkah ini kemajuan pesat? Aku akan berusaha untuk membuatnya menjadi 100 %, jadi mulai sekarang ayo kita belajar untuk saling mencintai!" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, walaupun sebuah senyuman kesedihan. Mendengar itu Luhan merasa bersalah, ia menatap Chanyeol yang masih setia memamerkan barisan giginya.

"Mianhe Yeolli. Aku sudah berusaha semampuku. Mianhe kalau terkadang sikapku kasar padamu."

"Gwenchana, saranghae hannie."

"Ne. Na do."ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum saat tangan Chanyeol menyentuh pipinya.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Luhan lalu mencium keningnya,kemudian turun mencium sekilas bibirnya, lalu hidungnya, dan kedua pipinya. Luhan hanya menutup matanya menerima perlakuan hangat dari Chanyeol.

"Hannie? Sebentar lagi pernikahan kita aku sudah tak sabar."

"Ne. Aku juga Yeolli."

Chu~

Chanyeol kembali menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Luhan, dengan kedua tangan yang masih menakup kedua pipi Luhan.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Chanyeol dan Luhan hanya mengangguk. Akhirnya Chanyeol melumat bibir manis itu perlahan, Luhan kini mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher jenjang tunangannya untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Luhan menutup matanya, dan membuka sedikit mulutnya untuk memberi celah akses masuk untuk lidah Chanyeol.

"Silyehamnida, apakah ada_ oohh mianhe.." ucap seseorang membuat Chanyeol dan Luhan segera melepas ciumannya.

"Oh mianhaeyo. Kami.. kami sedang_" Luhan nampak gugup dengan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat. Namja tadi segera keluar dan kembali menutup pintu. Sedangkan Luhan menghela nafas sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"Lihatlah akibat perbuatanmu Yeolli! Mau ditaruh dimana wajahku?"

"Hehehe.. ini diluar perkiraan. Aku fikir semua muridmu sudah pulang."

"Kau benar! Lalu siapa dia?" tanya Luhan heran. Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu mengelap ujung bibir Luhan dengan jarinya.

" Sebaiknya kau temui dia!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menurunkan tubuh Luhan.

"Ne."

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar, dan masih nampak sedikit canggung saat melihat namja itu duduk di sebuah kursi di depan ruangan mereka.

"Jeongseonghamnida. Kalau aku boleh tahu ada perlu apa anda datang kemari?" tanya Luhan.

"Hhmm.. apa ini benar tempat kursus untuk memasak ?"

"Ne.."

"Hhmm.. aku.. aku.." ucap namja itu kebingungan namun dengan wajah yang datar menatap Luhan dan Chanyeol bergiliran.

"Aku tunggu di mobil saja chagi." Ucap Chanyeol menepuk pundak Luhan.

"Ne."

...

...

…..

Ceklek..

Blam

"Bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Oh ternyata dia ingin mendaftar di tempat kursusku."

"Jinja? Hahahaha.. sepertinya dia pemalu."

"Benar yeolli. Aku harus menunggunya beberapa saat untuk membuatnya bicara."

"Hhmm.. dia sepertinya pendiam."

"Ne benar. Tapi terkadang aku menyukai yang seperti itu."

"Maksudmu apa Hannie?"

"Hah? bukan apa-apa. Ayo kita segera pulang!"

08.30 am WKS

Chanyeol berjalan dengan santainya di koridor kantor. Walaupun sekarang ia sudah terlambat, tapi itu bukan masalah untuknya mengingat statusnya dalam perusahaan ini. Tapi bukan berarti ia semena-mena, ia hanya tak mau ambil pusing dengan keterlambatannya.

Brukk~

"Ah jeongseonghamnida, jeongseonghamnida." Ucap seorang namja yang baru saja menabrak Chanyeol.

"Perhatikan jalanmu!" ucap Chanyeol ketus lalu melewati namja itu.

"Aigoo, sombong sekali. Padahal aku sudah minta maaf." Gerutu namja itu, sambil merapikan jas kerjanya. Namun sepertinya telinga Chanyeol sangat peka. Ia menoleh.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan barusan?"

"Hah? aku..aku.."

Ting~

Elevator pun terbuka, membuat kegiatan mereka terinterupsi. Namja itu segera berlari dan masuk, membuat Chanyeol geram. Sepertinya namja itu ingin menghindari Chanyeol, namun sebelum pintu elevator itu tertutup Chanyeol menggunakan kakinya untuk mengganjal pintu elevator agar tak tertutup. Mereka sempat saling berpandangan sengit sebelum akhirnya elevator itu tertutup.

Ting~

Elevator itu berhenti tepat dilantai 12, dan mereka berdua bersamaan keluar. Namja itu segera berlari terbirit-birit, membuat Chanyeol heran. Namun masa bodoh, lagipula itu bukan urusannya.

Drrt..drrtt..

Ponsel Chanyeol berdering dan dia melihat kearah ponsel lalu tersenyum.

"Yeobbuseyo Hannie?"

"Yeollie aku ada di kantormu."

"Eih? Wae?"

"Kau melupakan bekal makan siangmu."

"Ah jinja? Aigoo maafkan aku. Aku turun sekarang."

"Tak usah aku sudah hampir mencapai lift, aku keruanganmu sekarang."

"Gomawo." Ucap Chanyeol lalu segera berlari ke dalam ruangannya. Ia tak mau Luhan melihatnya baru tiba di kantor, padahal ia sudah berangkat pukul 08.00 pagi, tapi Chanyeol tertidur di mobilnya.

Seolah bertindak biasa, Chanyeol duduk di kursinya sambil membaca acak sebuah berkas.

Tok..

Tok..

Tok..

"Masuklah Hannie!"

Dan pintu terbuka menampakan seorang namja cantik berdiri dengan jas yang rapi.

"eih kau?"

"Kau?"

Seru keduanya keheranan.

"Kenapa kau yang datang? Lagipula kau itu sebenarnya siapa?"

"Ah, maafkan aku Tuan. Dan masalah di lift tadi.. aku.. aku. Sungguh aku menyesal. Perkenalkan aku Byun Baekhyun imnida. Aku adalah asisten baru anda."

"Mwo? kau?"

"Ne, aku. Oh iya tadi seorang namja memberikan aku ini. Katanya ini milik anda." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memberikan sebuah bungkusan pada Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya mengambil ponselnya tanpa menggubris ucapan Baekhyun.

"Hannie? Kenapa kau tak jadi ke ruanganku?"

"Mianhe Yeolli, aku sudah terlambat ke tempat kursus. Aku menitipkannya pada salah satu karyawanmu. Apa kau sudah menerimanya?"

"Ne. Tapi_"

Tuut..tuut..

Chanyeol menatap ponselnya kecewa lalu menatap namja yang berdiri di depannya.

"Tadi siapa namamu?"

"Byun Baekhyun Tuan."

"Hm. Baekhyun sshi. Mulai sekarang kau menjadi asistenku, dan ini semua adalah pekerjaan yang harus kau selesaikan. Jika ada kesulitan kau bisa tanyakan pada nona Shin. Kau sudah menemuinya kan?"

"Sudah Tuan."

"Bagus! Kau bisa bertanya padanya. Itu mejamu!" ucap Chanyeol sedikit tegas, lalu kembali mengerjakan beberapa berkasnya.

…..

Siapa yang tahu bagaimana masa depan, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa mendatang. Semuanya adalah misteri, kau boleh senang karena kau memiliki mata, namun siapa yang tahu jika sedetik kemudian semua duniamu menjadi gelap. Kau boleh senang jika memiliki bibir, namun siapa yang tahu jika dalam sekali kedipan kau mendadak bisu. Kau boleh senang jika memiliki cinta, tapi bagaimana bila sedetik kemudian cinta itu berubah menjadi benci atau sebaliknya. Itu adalah takdir, dan ini adalah sebuah permainan, permainan cinta yang aku sebut Games Of Love.

**G.O.L **

bersambung

Gimana? Gimana? Menarik gak?

Mau dilanjutin gak?

Ini baru satu cerita lho chingu, masih ada cerita-cerita berikutnya yang nantinya akan saling berkaitan..

Mohon reviewnya ya..

Review kalian pasti sangat membantu…


	2. Chapter 2

_Author : Lee Shita a.k.a Park Shita_

_Tittle : G.O.L ( Game of Love chapter 2 )_

_Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Z__h__ang Yi__x__ing, Wu Yi Fan_

_Rating : T maybe T+_

_Fanfiction ini akan memunculkan pairing dan cerita yang berbeda di setiap chapternya, dan memang di awal adalah crack, jadi jangan salah paham dulu ya ^-^, tapi nanti diakhir akan menjadi satu kesatuan cerita dan setiap pairing dan cerita akan saling berkaitan._

_Udah itu ajah__. Selamat menikmati, mohon maaf kalau banyak typo, atau ada yang tersinggung. Mohon review dan dukungannya ya.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_Hidup itu pilihan,_

_Ketika kau dihadapkan dengan sebuah pilihan, _

_Antara cinta dan impian_

_Rasanya sulit, ingin sekali kau memiliki keduanya,.._

_Namun.._

_Hidup itu realita, semua harus berjalan selaras dengan logika._

_Hanya ada dua jalan,_

_Buang impianmu dan raih cintamu,,_

_Atau.._

_Buang cintamu dan raih impianmu_

_** __**Games Of Love**__ **_

….

….

….

Games Of Love

Part 2

…..

Tes..

Tes..

Tes..

Tetesan demi tetesan keringat itu terus jatuh membasahi lantai, butiran air hasil dari sebuah kerja keras. Bila kau lihat ke dinding ruangan ini, terpajang sebuah jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 01.00 a.m. Dimana seharusnya kita mengistirahatkan tubuh kita, namun berbeda dengan namja ini. Sejak 5 jam yang lalu ia terus berlatih menari, menggerakan tubuhnya, membuat gerakan-gerakan yang indah yang selaras dengan lagu yang ia dengarkan.

" Kau belum pulang?" ucap seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan namja ini.

"Hah? belum." Namja itu menghentikan kegiatan menarinya dan menatap melalui cermin besar yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tapi ini sudah malam. Bukankah besok kau harus bekerja?" tanya namja bertubuh tinggi itu sambil berjalan mendekat, dan menyerahkan sebotol minuman dingin.

"Kau terlalu bekerja keras Lay-ah."

"Ne, arraseo. Tapi aku ingin menjadi penari hebat Kai, sepertimu." Ucap namja bernama Lay itu.

"Ck! Kau ini. Arra, arra.. tapi bukan berarti kau menyiksa dirimu dengan cara seperti ini. Ayo kita pulang! Besok kau lanjutkan lagi." Ucap Kai sambil menarik tangan Lay.

"Tapi.."

"Tak ada tapi-tapian. Kka!"

…

..

.

24..12..07.

Ceklek..

Pintu apartemen pun terbuka, Lay masuk mengekor Kai yang berjalan di depannya.

"Aku mandi dulu." Ucap Lay sambil masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Eum.." sahut Kai yang juga masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang berada di depan kamar Lay.

1 jam kemudian..

Kedua pintu kamar yang saling berhadapan itu terbuka, menampakan Lay dengan wajah bingungnya sedangkan Kai dengan wajah memelas.

"Waeyo?"

"Aku lapar." Ucap Kai sambil memegang perutnya, dan Lay pun tersenyum manis memperlihatkan dimple-nya.

"Aku akan memasakan sesuatu untukmu. Kau mau apa?"

"apa pun, yang penting bisa aku makan."

"Ck! Dasar. Baiklah, kita lihat apa yang tersedia di dalam kulkas." Ucap Lay sambil membuka pintu kulkas, dan memasang wajah berfikir. Lalu dengan lihai tangannya meraih apapun yang ada di kulkas. Dia memotong semua bahan-bahan itu dengan lihainya, tanpa takut tangannya terluka,sedangkan Kai hanya memandangnya dari meja makan. Lalu sedetik kemudian Kai memasang seringaian.

"Yaak!" kaget Lay saat tangan Kai melingkar di pinggangnya sambil meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Lay manja.

"Yixing-ah, aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Bahkan sudah lama aku tak memelukmu seperti ini." Ucap Kai.

"Ck! Kim Jongin! Berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan! Bukankah setiap malam kau selalu masuk ke dalam kamarku dan mencuri ciuman serta memelukku?"

Kai membulatkan matanya terkejut, bagaimana Lay bisa tahu. Padahal setaunya kalau Lay sedang tertidur lelap saat itu.

"Ba..bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja! Orang bodoh mana yang tak tahu jika seseorang menciumnya dan memeluknya erat saat sedang tertidur? Aku bahkan kesulitan untuk bernafas." Ucap Lay.

"Salah sendiri kenapa kau selalu sibuk tak pernah meluangkan waktu untuk kita berdua?"

"Ck, kau selalu menyalahkan orang."

"Dan lagipula, kenapa kau tak melawan? Kenapa kau diam? Itu berarti kau menyukainya kan?" ucap Kai lagi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melawan? Kau membungkan mulutku dan menjerat tubuhku dengan erat lagipula aku sudah terlalu lelah, jadi aku biarkan saja."

"Jinja? Hhm.. aku berjanji tak akan melakukannya lagi."

"Baguslah!"

"Kau tahu kenapa?" tanya Kai.

"Molla, lagipula aku tak ingin tahu."

"aku tak akan melakukannya lagi karena aku bosan mencium orang yang sedang tertidur, aku akan melakukannya saat kau dalam keadaan sadar, seperti sekarang."

"Mwo?" kaget Lay dan bersamaan dengan itu Kai membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu mencium Lay bahkan melumatnya kasar.

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya mereka berciuman mengingat usia berpacaran mereka sudah menginjak 6 tahun, namun masih saja Lay terkejut dengan semua belaian yang Kai berikan. Kini Kai tak hanya berhenti disana, ia mulai menjelajahi leher putih milik Lay dan memberikan tanda kepemilikan disana. Lay berusaha mendorong tubuh Kai namun sayang kekuatannya tak seperti Kai.

"Hentikan!" bentak Lay dengan dada yang naik turun.

"Wae?" tanya Kai manja.

" Huuh.. besok kita harus kembali berlatih dan juga mengajar. Sebaiknya kita istirahat!"

"Andwe.."

"Ck! Tadi kau bilang kalau kau lapar, kenapa sekarang malah menyerangku?"

"Karena aku tak tahan melihat santapan yang nikmat di depanku."

"Berhenti ber dirty talk! Kau mau makan atau tidak? Kalau tidak aku akan tidur saja."

"Ck! Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini? Baiklah aku ke kamar saja."

"Kai! Kai! Kim Jongin!" panggilan Lay sama sekali tak dipedulikan oleh Kai. Lay menghembuskan nafasnya dan menunduk sebentar.

Ceklek..

Lay membuka pintu kamar Kai, dan di dapati Kai sedang berbaring sambil memunggunginya. Lay berjalan mendekat lalu duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Kai?" panggil Lay pelan sambil menoel-noel punggung Kai, namun tak ada jawaban.

"Mianhe. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu, hanya saja sungguh aku lelah. Kai? Ayolah jangan seperti ini!"

"..."

"Kai? Bukannya aku tak mau, tapi kau tahu sendiri kalau kau bermain sangat kasar, sedangkan besok aku harus kembali mengajar. Bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya jika berjalan saja aku tak akan mampu. Kai?"

"..."

"Baiklah! Jika kau benar-benar marah. Kau boleh melakukannya tapi dengan satu syarat." Ucap Lay terpaksa. Kai membalikkan tubuhnya menantikan kelanjutan ucapan Lay.

"Kau harus bermain selembut mungkin." Ucap Lay akhirnya.

"Of course." Ucap Kai sambil tersenyum sumbringah. Lay memutar bola matanya malas.

...

..

.

Matahari sudah muncul lengkap dengan sinarnya yang menyilaukan mata. Sinar itu masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamar Kai, membuat ia menggeliat dan mempererat pelukannya pada kekasihnya, membuat Lay membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menoleh kesamping, dilihatnya Kai masih tertidur lelap, ia tersenyum namun sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya berubah buruk. Ia baru merasakan sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai sang pelakunya. Kemarin mereka bermain entah berapa lama, bahkan Lay sampai tak sadarkan diri, namun ia tahu persis Kai pasti tetap bermain tanpa peduli keadaan Lay yang sudah kelelahan. Begitulah Kai,dan Lay sudah tahu tabiat kekasihnya itu, itu sebabnya ia sama sekali tak mau jika Kai mengajaknya 'making love' . Lay menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu meraih ponsel Kai yang berada dimeja nakas, mengetik beberapa kata dan mengirimkannya pada salah satu anak didiknya, mengatakan kalau hari ini kelas dance tutup. Lay yakin 100% dengan kondisinya sekarang ia tak akan mampu menari. Ia menutup kembali matanya dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kai.

...

..

.

Kejadian itu sudah berlalu 2 hari dan kini Lay berada di sebuah studio tari miliknya dan Kai, yang mereka bangun beberapa tahun yang lalu dengan kerja keras mereka berdua. Kelas baru saja selesai, dan kini giliran Lay berlatih sendiri. Ia menari sambil menatap dirinya dari cermin.

" Semakin hari kau semakin terlihat menakjubkan." Ucap seorang namja dengan tubuh yang tinggi.

"Kau, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Lay kaget sambil melihat sekelilingnya, lalu segera menutup tirai dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

"Tak usah setakut itu Yixing-ah. "

"Apa kau bodoh hah? kenapa kau berada disini? Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihatmu?"

"Apakah dengan topi dan masker ini aku masih dikenali?"

"Berhentilah bercanda Kris!"

"Aku tak bercanda Yixing. Apa salahnya aku menemui teman lamaku?"

"Ck! Kau kan bisa mengabariku, atau tidak aku yang aka menemuimu. Ini terlalu berbahaya, bagaimana kalau ada paparazi?"

"Ck! Aku tak terlalu memperdulikannya. Aku juga manusia, mereka harus tahu itu. Aku juga butuh kebebasan."

"Katakan itu pada Kris yang dulu! Oh iya, memangnya ada apa kau menemuiku? Apa ada hal yang ingin kau bahas Kris?"

"Ck! Panggil saja aku Yi Fan, rasanya aneh kau memanggilku Kris."

"Tapi bukankah dunia mengenalmu sebagai Kris, aktor ternama yang kini sedang naik daun?"

"Ayolah! Jangan mengatakan itu. Terkadang aku tak mengenal sosok Kris yang dunia kenal, itu terlalu berbeda dari Yi Fan yang dulu. Oh iya, bisakah aku mengajakmu makan siang?"

"dimana?"

"Eum, terserahmu!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengajak Kai-ah."

"Ck! Aku tak ingin bersama dengan namja angkuh itu, dia hanya akan merusak moodku."

"Kau ini, kau harus terbiasa dengannya. Dia akan menjadi temanmu juga nanti."

"Apa kau serius akan menikahi namja itu?"

"Tentu."

...

..

.

Disinilah mereka, disalah satu ruangan VIP sebuah restourant mewah. Kris memotong steak miliknya, lalu menyerahkan piring itu pada Lay.

"Gomawo. Mianhe merepotkanmu, kau tahu kan aku tak pernah makan di tempat mewah seperti ini."

"Sekarang pernah kan ?"

"hehehhehe.. ne. Hanya saja rasanya ada yang kurang."

"Mwoya?"

"Kai."

"Si hitam itu? Aigoo! Bahkan hanya mendengar namanya aku sudah kehilangan setengah moodku." Ucap Kris.

"Yaak! jangan mengatainya seperti itu. Dia itu kekasihku."

"Ne..ne.. oh iya, bagaimana dengan kontes itu? Apa kau berencana ikut?" tanya Kris mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mm.. aku dan Kai berencana ikut."

"Sebagai partner?"

"Ani, kau tahu kan kontes itu hanya untuk dancer solo, jadi kami akan bersaing disana."

"Jinja? Aku kurang tahu mengenai itu. Tapi tidakkah itu rasanya aneh?"

"Aneh bagaimana?" tanya Lay bingung.

"Kau harus bersaing dengan kekasihmu sendiri?"

"Ani, walaupun kami ini saingan tapi dia selalu menyemangatiku."

"Jinja? Baguslah!" ucap Kris sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Oh iya, bagaimana kabar kekasihmu? Apa kau masih tetap dengannya?" tanya Lay sambil menyuapkan potongan daging itu ke dalam mulutya.

"Tentu saja, kau fikir aku ini apa? Aku bukan Playboy yizing."

"Hehehe.. ne."

"Kami sangat dekat kini, bahkan dia sudah seperti belahan jiwaku."

"Mwoya? darimana seorang Yi Fan belajar bicara seperti itu?"

"Hehehehe.. aku hanya membaca beberapa karya sastra."

"Tch! Dia benar-benar namja yang hebat, dia mampu merubah Kris si es, menjadi hangat." Ucapan Lay barusan membuat sebuah senyuman muncul diwajah Kris.

…

..

.

Lay masuk ke dalam apartmennya, dan didapati Kai sedang duduk di sofa.

"Kau darimana?" tanya Kai.

"Aku baru saja makan siang."sahut Lay sambil melepas sepatunya.

"Dengan?"

"Kris. Oh iya apa kau sudah makan siang?"

"Kau masih menemuinya?" Kai sama sekali tak memperdulikan pertanyaan Lay.

"Hah? tentu saja. Dia sahabat lamaku Kai."

"Tapi aku tak menyukainya."

"Aku tak memaksamu untuk menyukainya, lagipula jika kau menyukainya mungkin sekarang kalian akan berpacaran, hehehehe.." Lay tertawa seolah ucapannya dapat membuat makhluk di depannya tertawa juga.

"Aku serius." Ucap Kai dengan nada yang terdengar ketus.

"Aku lebih serius Kai! Kami hanya makan siang dan mengobrol itu saja. Dan kau tahu, kalian memiliki sifat yang sama."

"Mwo?"

"Keras kepala dan suka mengatai." Ucap Lay sambil melepas jaketnya.

"Aigoo! kau menyamaiku dengannya?" ucap Kai sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ayolah kai! Aku sedang tak ingin bertengkar. Apa kau sudah makan siang?"

"Sudah."

Kriuukk~

Kai menatap lay dengan wajah malunya. Dan Lay hanya tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kau sangat kekenyangan, kau makan apa? Makan angin?"

"ck! Bagaimana aku bisa makan, kalau aku mengkhawatirkan kekasihku diluar sana bersama namja lain." Kai yang merasa malu memilih untuk membela diri.

"Aigoo! Kau ini berlebihan, mau aku masakkan atau kau mau makan diluar?"

"Hhmm.. apa tak ada pilihan ketiga?"

"Kuge mwoya?"

"Memakanmu." Ucap Kai sambil menyeringai.

"ANDWEEE." Lay segera masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu. Dan Kai hanya bisa tersenyum melihat sikap manis kekasihnya.

TBC

**Games Of Love**

Annyeong chingudeul..

Aigoo, setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku balik lagi. Mianhae chingudeul, beberapa waktu lalu aku sibuk dengan ujian-ujian semester, terus buat merefreshing otak aku memilih liburan ke Bali, dan pilihanku ternyata tepat, semua kegalauan dan kestresan ku ilang. Kalau kalian ngalamin hal kayak aku mending ikut saranku deh, hehehe. Terus selama liburan aku mengistirahatkan semuanya termasuk gak megang laptop kecuali buat nginput nilai. Hehehe, jadi itu alasan kenapa aku gak bisa update kilat. Sekali lagi maafkan aku ya, buat chapter ke -3 aku janji deh update kilat.

Jadi mohon reviewnya ya, semakin banyak review maka semakin semangat pula aku mengerjakan ff ini. Dan terima kasih buat yang udah review, follow dan nge favorite-in chapter 1 G.O.L. Apapun review kalian aku terima kok, mau baik, mau jelek, Cuma nanya-nanya, atau bahkan ngasi semangat. Hehehe…

Chapter selanjutnya adalah next pairing

Ada yang bisa nebak gak? Ayo tebak!

Hehehehe...

Inget reviewnya chingudeul..

Annyeong..^_^


	3. Chapter 3

_Author : Lee Shita a.k.a Park Shita_

_Tittle : G.O.L ( Game of Love chapter 3 )_

_Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Z__h__ang Yi__x__ing, Wu Yi Fan_

_Rating : T maybe T+_

_Ini dia chapter 3 dari G.O.L sesuai yang aku janjiin bakal update kilat. Aku sedikit kecewa ama review di chapter 2, aku tahu pairing gak srek di hati kalian, tapi seperti yang aku bilang pair nya akan bertambah seiring chapter dan diakhir pasti bakal jadi pair berdasarkan urutan main cast di atas._

_Mohon dibaca dulu hingga selesai, sebelum kalian mengambil keputusan. Selamat menikmati, mohon maaf kalau banyak typo, atau ada yang tersinggung. Mohon review dan dukungannya ya.._

* * *

_Ketika kuas dengan lihainya menari di atas kanvas,_

_Tak seorang pun bisa menerka apa yang akan terlukis..._

_Sama halnya dengan kehidupan kita,_

_Ketika takdir dengan tegasnya bermain di dalam kehidupan kita,_

_Tak ada yang bisa tahu apa tujuan takdir .._

_Dan sampai kuas itu terhenti, maka saat itulah kita tahu maksud dari takdir sebenarnya.._

_**__**Games Of Love**__**_

Games Of Love

Part 3

(only you )

...

….

….

Di sebuah ruangan kecil berukura , dengan banyak sekali lukisan terpajang di dindingnya. Nampak seorang namja dengan kulit seputih susu, sorot mata yang tajam dan bibir yang tipis, dan tak hanya itu, jarinya yang panjang semakin membuatnya pantas mendapat predikat 'sempurna'. Tangannya lincah bermain di atas kanvas, dan kuas yang berlumuran cat itu pun bergerak bebas diatasnya. Matanya terfokus pada objek di depannya.

Ia sedang memandang keluar jendela, sebuah pemandangan jalan pada sore hari, lukisannya benar-benar sama persis dengan apa yang disuguhkan di depannya, bahkan orang-orangnya pun dibuat mirip sedemikan rupa. Saat tangannya ia letakan di ujung dagunya, dengan wajah berpikirnya. Matanya tak henti-hentinya menatap secara bergiliran antara lukisan dan objeknya. Sampai akhirnya, ia mengambil kuasnya, dan menorehkan sebuah olesan terakhir, sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum, hanya senyum kecil yang bahkan tak mampu terlihat oleh mata telanjang.

" Sempurna." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum namun wajahnya tetap datar.

Tok.. ..

Ketukan pintu menginterupsinya, ia menoleh sedikit terkejut. Lalu segera menutup lukisannya dengan sebuah kain hitam.

"Makanlah!" ucap sebuah suara yang berasal dari seorang namja mungil dengan wajah yang manis. Tak ada respon dari keduanya. Sampai akhirnya namja mungil itu kembali menarik kepalanya, dan menutup pintu.

.

..

…

Keadaan benar-benar sepi, bahkan suara jangkrik pun tak terdengar. Posisi mereka ada di ruang makan, dengan namja putih itu sedang memegang sumpit sambil sesekali menatap namja mungil yang makan dengan serius. Apa yang mereka lakukan bukanlah hal yang salah, saat makan kita memang dilarang bicara, namun ayolah~ apa salahnya membuka sedikit pembicaran, sekedar berbasa-basi mungkin.

"euumm.. aku.." suara namja putih itu sedikit mengalihkan namja mungil itu dari acara _mari makan__ dengan serius_-nya.

"Aku..haah.." namja putih itu menghembuskan nafasnya karena suaranya seolah-olah tersangkut dikerongkongan. Kembali lagi keadaan hening, hanya terdengar suara dentingan dari sendok dan piring yang bertemu.

" Aku selesai." Ucap namja mungil itu sambil bangkit dari posisinya dan mengambil beberapa piring kotor.

"Oh iya, besok siang aku akan menemui Tuan Kang, jadi aku tak bisa membuatkanmu makan siang."

"Tuan.. Kang?" tanya namja putih itu. Namja mungil itu menatap miris , dengan pandangan sedikit kecewa.

" Produser yang aku ceritakan waktu itu." Ucap namja mungil itu lalu berjalan ke dapur. Namja putih itu mengutuk dirinya sendiri, dia memang bukan tipe orang yang mau mengingat nama orang lain, apalagi bila orang itu tak penting baginya.

"Oh..dia. Baiklah, aku akan makan diluar." Sahut namja putih itu sambil berjalan ke dapur meletakan piring kotornya, sedangkan namja mungil itu berdiri di depan westafle.

"Mianhe." Ucap namja putih itu menatap namja mungil itu.

"Untuk apa?"

"Mianhe, karena aku tak peka dengan lingkunganku Kyungsoo-ah." Ucap namja putih itu dengan wajah tertunduk. Namja mungil itu tersenyum, lalu membuka slop tangannya, dan menyentuh pipi namja putih itu.

"Gwenchana Sehun-ah, aku tak pernah mempermasalahkannya."

"Gomawo, Kyungie. Di dunia ini hanya kau orang yang mau menerima kekuranganku."

"Kau tahu? aku senang kau bersikap dingin."

"Wae?" tanya Sehun, si namja putih dengan wajah datar tersebut.

"Karena jika kau bersikap dingin kepada orang, itu berarti kau tak peduli padanya. Dan aku orang beruntung, karena hanya aku yang pernah merasakan sikap hangatmu selama ini." Ucap Kyungsoo. Sehun tersenyum,lalu memegang tangan Kyungsoo yang masih menempel di pipinya.

"Saranghae." Ucap Sehun, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya, dan melihat ke ranjang berwarna putih di sebelah ranjangnya. Ranjang itu kosong, mungkin Sehun sudah bangun,pikirnya. Sampai akhirnya matanya membulat saat hidungnya mencium sesuatu yang tak sedap. Ia segera lompat dari ranjangnya dan berjalan keluar. Ia berhenti di depan dapur dengan wajah yang panik, saat melihat kepulan asap dari dapur, dan seorang namja putih keluar dari dalamnya sambil terbatuk. Ia segera mengambil alat pemadam, lalu menyemprotkannya ke sekitar.

"uhukk..uhuukk..uhukk." Sehun menutup mulutnya. Kyungsoo yang baru saja bernafas lega segera menatap Sehun.

"Gwenchana?"

"Uhukk..uhukk.. mi..anhe.." Ucap Sehun terbatuk dan Kyungsoo segera menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Mianhe, aku hanya mau membuatkanmu sarapan. Aku tak tega melihatmu terus memasak untukku."

"CK! Dasar. Untung saja kau tak membakar apartemen ini." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Hehehehe.. Mianhe."

.

..

…

Kyungsoo menatap ke arah meja makan dengan mata membulat sempurna. Tatapanya bukan tak ber-objek, hanya saja ia tak tahu objek apa yang sedang ia lihat.

"Aku tahu kau seorang pelukis." Ucap Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ne?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah mengernyit.

"Kau sering membuat lukisan abstrak, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa menerapkannya saat memasak. Jika aku boleh tahu, kau menyebut ini apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk makanan yang ada di meja makan.

"Hhmm.. entahlah. Aku sendiri juga tak tahu. Aku hanya mengikuti caramu dalam memasak."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata membulat sempurna.

"Aku sering melihatmu memasukan segala sesuatu dan mencampurnya, lalu kau menyajikannya di meja."

"M-mwo? Apa kau fikir aku sembarangan melakukannya? Ckckckck!Sehunie..." ucap Kyungsoo frustasi. Dan Sehun hanya menundukan kepalanya.

"Tapi, aku hargai kerja kerasmu." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

" Gomawo. Ini." Sehun memberikan sebuah sendok pada Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo menatap sendok itu lalu beralih lagi ke Sehun.

"Kau..kau mau aku memakan ini?" tanya Kyungsoo ngeri.

"Mm.." angguk Sehun.

Dengan ragu Kyungsoo memasukan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya. Lalu alisnya mengernyit, demi apapun rasanya Kyungsoo ingin muntah, entah sensasi apa yang ia rasakan. Namun dengan terpaksa ia menelanya.

"Jangan tanya aku bagaimana rasanya!" ucap Kyungsoo membuat Sehun menutup mulutnya yang hendak terbuka.

"Heuh, aku sudah tahu ini akan terjadi. Sepertinya memang seorang uke yang diberi kehebatan untuk memasak." Ucap Sehun.

"Ck! Bukan begitu, hanya saja tak semua orang pandai memasak di dunia ini. Tapi kalau kau mau belajar, kau pasti bisa."

"Belajar?"

"Mm.." Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya. Sehun tertunduk, lalu ia tersenyum.

"Hhmm.. tunggu sebentar!" ucap Sehun lalu masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan.

"Ini." Ucap Sehun sambil meletakan sesuatu tertutup kain di atas meja.

"Ige mwoyeyo?"

"Bukalah!" ucap Sehun, dan tanpa ba-bi-bu, Kyungsoo segera membukanya.  
" Ini?"

"Ne, ini lukisan terbaruku! Indah bukan?"

"Ne.. tapi aku tak asing dengan pemandangan ini."

"Ne, itu jalan di depan apartemen kita."

"Hhm.. pantas itu terasa familiar, dan orang ini? Bukankah?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memandang lukisan itu dalam-dalam.

"Bukankah?" Sehun mengulang ucapan Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum.

"Bukankah ini aku?"

"Ne.."

"Huwaaa.. lagi-lagi kau menjadikanku objekmu."

"Apa kau suka?" tanya Sehun sedikit ragu.

"Seandainya aku tak suka, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Chu~~

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir Kyungsoo. Sebuah ciuman kilat namun mampu menimbulkan semburat merah di pipi keduanya.

.

..

…

"Aku akan pulang sore." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memakai jaketnya.

"Ne.. berhati-hatilah!"

"Ne."

"Kyungsoo-ah?" panggil Sehun.

"Mwo?"

"Semoga mereka menyukai tulisanmu"

"Ne.. gomawo."

"Ne.. Kyungsoo-ah?"

"Mwo?"

" Kau melupakan sesuatu." Ucap Sehun yang terduduk di sofa. Kyungsoo berfikir sebentar.

"Ah benar, dompetku." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"aku berangkat, aku hampir terlambat."

"Kyungsoo-ah?"

"Apalagi?" tanya Kyungsoo jengkel sambil membalik tubuhnya, dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat Sehun langsung mendekap tubuhnya.

"Ada yang kau lupakan, hal yang paling berharga. Hatiku! Saranghae." Ucap Sehun, lalu melepas pelukannya dan mencium bibir Kyungsoo kilat.

"Sa-saranghae." Ucap Kyungsoo gugup.

"Sekarang berangkatlah. Dan jangan lupa membawa pulang hatiku dengan selamat." Ucap Sehun, dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

Seperginya Kyungsoo dari apartemen, Sehun kembali duduk di sofa. Tangannya dengan lincah menjelajah internet di ponselnya.

" Little Deer-Chanlu kitchen. Apa-apaan ini? Apa benar ini tempat kursus untuk memasak?" ucap Sehun.

"Hhmm baiklah, karena ini tempat terdekat, aku akan mencoba kesana." Ucap Sehun lagi.

..

...

Sehun berdiri disebuah gedung yang cukup besar, dengan plat 'Little deer-Chanlu Kitchen.' Ia melihat ke dalam, namun beberapa yoeja nampak berjalan ke arahnya dan hendak masuk ke dalam gedung itu.

"Aigoo! Tampannya. Apa ia mau kursus disini?" bisik yoeja-yoeja itu dan Sehun dapat mendengarnya.

"Huwaa pasti sangat bagus bila ada namja tampan yang ikut kursus."

"Benar, selain songsaengnim kita akan ada namja tampan lainnya."

Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya, ucapan terakhir yeoja berambut panjang itu membuat ia sedikit penasaran.  
"Apakah yang menjadi pengajar disini seorang namja?" gumamnya, lalu ia tersenyum tanpa ada yang menyadari.

...

Sudah 1 jam Sehun duduk di depan bangku dekat gedung itu. Sampai ia melihat sebuah mobil hitam terparkir dan seorang namja keluar dari dalamnya.

"Eih? Apakah namja itu orang yang kursus juga?" ucap Sehun, dan tak lama kemudian beberapa yoeja tadi keluar, namun kali ini lebih banyak. Yoeja-yoeja itu bertingkah seperti saat melihat Sehun tadi, namun namja itu membungkukkan badannya, berbeda dengannya yang memasang wajah dingin. Setelah gerombolan yeoja itu pergi, Sehun memutuskan untuk masuk. Ia berjalan di sebuah koridor, sampai ia menemukan sebuah ruangan bertuliskan 'PRACTICE ROOM- JUNIOR CLASS'

"Aku tak tahu harus kemana? Bahkan resepsionis pun tak ada. Apa sebaiknya aku pulang saja?" gumam Sehun. Namun saat ingin membalik tubuhnya, ia mendengar sebuah suara dari dalam ruangan itu. Ia tersenyum kecil, lalu memutuskan membuka pintu yang tak terkunci itu.

"Silyehamnida, apakah ada_ oohh mianhe.." ucapan Sehun terputus, ia segera menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari pintu itu. Baru saja ia melihat dua orang sedang berciuman mesra, ia benar-benar mengutuk dirinya, seharusnya ia memilih pulang saja. Dua orang itu keluar dari dalam ruangan, sedangkan Sehun duduk di sebuah kursi di depan ruangan itu.

"Jeongseonghamnida. Kalau aku boleh tahu ada perlu apa anda datang kemari?" tanya seorang namja manis pada Sehun, namun Sehun tak menggubrisnya. Sekali lagi namja itu bertanya, dan akhirnya mata Sehun menatap datar kearah namja itu.

"Hhmm.. apa ini benar tempat kursus untuk memasak ?" tanya Sehun sedikit gugup namun dengan wajah yang datar.

"Ne.."

"Hhmm.. aku.. aku.." ucap Sehun kebingungan namun dengan wajah yang datar menatap kedua namja itu bergiliran.

"Aku tunggu di mobil saja chagi." Ucap namja yang lebih tinggi sambil menepuk pundak yang menurut Sehun kekasih namja tinggi itu.

"Ne." Sahut namja manis itu.

"Hmm.. apa anda datang kemari untuk menemui seseorang?" tanya namja cantik itu lagi.

"Tentu saja." Sahut Sehun ketus.

"Siapa?"

"Kau! Aku mencarimu. Apakah kau salah satu pengajar disini?"

"Ne, kau benar. Ada perlu apa?"

"Aku ingin kursus di tempat ini." Ucap Sehun datar lagi, dan namja cantik itu tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Kau ingin kursus disini, tapi nada bicaramu seperti aku berhutang padamu." Ucap Luhan lagi. Dan Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya, sebenarnya ia malu namun ia tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Baiklah. Perkenalkan aku Xi Luhan." Ucap namja itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya, Sehun menatap tangan namja itu, namun ia membuang pandangannya, dan hal itu membuat Luhan sedikit sungkan.

"Aku Oh Sehun. Kapan aku bisa mulai kursus di tempat ini?"

"Hah? Oh..besok. Kau bisa mengambil kelas pertama pukul 09.00-11.00, kelas kedua 12.00-02.00, dan kelas ketiga 02.00-04.00."

"Kau mengajar dikelas berapa?"

"Aku bisa mengajar di kelas manapun yang aku mau."

"Aku mau di kelas yang kau ajar, tapi tidak bersama dengan yeoja-yeoja itu."

" Eih? Tapi sebagian besar yang aku ajar adalah yoeja."

"Aku akan membayar lebih, asalkan aku mendapat kelas khusus. Aku tak suka keramaian." Ucap Sehun lagi.

Luhan menatap Sehun sebentar, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa datang setiap sore setelah kelas usai. Aku yang akan mengajari secara empat mata." Ucap Luhan. Sehun menatap Luhan sebentar dengan wajah sedikit terkejut, namun sedetik kemudian poker facenya kembali muncul.

"Baiklah terima kasih." Ucap Sehun lalu berjalan keluar. Luhan menatap punggung Sehun yang berjalan menjauh, lalu tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sehun berjalan melewati sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir di depan gedung, dan ia tahu siapa pemiliknya, tapi itu bukan urusannya jadi ia tak terlalu memperdulikannya. Sehun berjalan dengan santai, hatinya sangat senang karena sebentar lagi ia akan pandai memasak.

Ia melakukan ini semata-mata hanya demi Kyungsoo. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat sosok yang tak asing dimatanya. Kyungsoo keluar dari sebuah mobil bersama seorang namja berjas. Namja ber jas itu menatap lekat ke arah Kyungsoo, dan terkadang memegang pundak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo nampak tersenyum saat namja itu mempersilahkannya untuk berjalan masuk ke dalam restourant, namun mata mereka sempat beradu. Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Sehun lalu melambaikan tangannya.

"Sehun_" ucapan Kyungsoo terputus dan wajahnya berubah pahit, Sehun baru saja melempar wajahnya dan berjalan dengan santai melewati mereka.

"Apa kau mengenalnya Kyungsoo sshi?" tanya namja berjas itu pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu tersenyum.

"Aku rasa aku salah mengenali orang." Ucap Kyungsoo lalu masuk ke dalam restourant dengan wajah yang masam.

...

...

Sehun duduk di depan tv, ia sama sekali tak berniat melakukan apa-apa. Sampai akhirnya pintu terbuka, Sehun bisa menebak siapa yang datang, karena selain dia dan Kyungsoo tak ada yang mengetahui password mereka.

"Sehun-ah. Kenapa tadi_" ucapan Kyungsoo terputus lagi karena Sehun tiba-tiba beranjak dan berjalan ke ruang studio lukisnya. Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya.

Kini waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 08.00 P.M . Kyungsoo berjalan ke dapur dan melihat meja makan, ternyata Sehun tak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah ruang studio Sehun. Ia membuka pintu perlahan dan mendapati Sehun sedang duduk di depan kanvasnya, namun kanvas itu masih bersih belum tercoret sama sekali.

"Sehun-ah." Panggilan Kyungsoo barusan menyadarkan Sehun, namun Sehun tak menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat ke arah Sehun yang membelakanginya.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa kau seperti ini. Bahkan kau tak mau memakan masakanku. Bahkan tadi siang kau tak menyapaku. Aku tak mengerti Sehun-ah, aku tahu kau terkenal dengan sikapmu yang dingin. Tapi apakah harus kau bersikap dingin padaku di depan umum? "

"..."

"Kau tak mau bicara?"

"..."

"Mianhe, mianhe.. karena aku tak sempurna untukmu. Aku bukanlah dirimu yang selalu menatap sesuatu dengan kesempurnaanya. Mianhe, kau boleh marah padaku, tapi setidaknya kau makan. Aku tak ingin kau sakit." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil berjalan ke arah pintu, dengan mata yang basah.

Greep.

Dengan cepat Sehun memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Berhenti meminta maaf. Kau tak salah, akulah yang salah karena terlalu itu yang membuatku buta akan segalanya, aku cemburu. Aku cemburu melihatmu dekat dengan namja lain,tapi sungguh aku tak bisa mengungkapkannya. Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya." Ucap Sehun sambil memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu kau itu orang seperti apa. Bahkan saat kau dipukul pun wajahmu akan tetap sama. Kau hanya perlu merasakan sakitnya di sini, di hatimu. Maka nanti emosimu akan keluar dengan sendirinya, jangan menahanya hanya biarkan ia mengalir dengan sendirinya."

"Gomawo." Ucap Sehun sambil memeluk Kyungsoo lagi.

"Ne.. sekarang makanlah!"

"Ne.." ucap Sehun tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Kyungsoo.

….

….

…..

Permainan akan terus berjalan tak peduli bagaimana keadaanmu. Permainan akan berhenti sampai menemukan sang pemenang. Dan selama proses itu kau hanya perlu bertindak sesuai dengan peraturan. Jika kau kuat kau akan menjadi pemenang, namun jika kau lemah kau akan menjadi pecundang. Ini permainan hidup, kau harus siap apapun rencana takdir selanjutnya.

::Games Of Love::

Annyeong chingudeul, sesuai janji aku update kilat. Makasi buat yang udah review di chapter selanjutnya, walaupun aku sedikit kecewa karena review di chapter dua gak seperti chapter satu. Aku tahu ini semua pasti karena pairingnya kan? Tapi seperti yang aku bilang chingu di awal pairing nya emng bukan sesuai sama Main cast tapi di akhir pasti, jadi buat chapter ini aku mohon reviewnya ya..

Dan buat yang udah review, nge fav, nge follow aku berterima kasih banyak semoga kalian mendapat pahala dari yang diatas.

Chapter berikutnya adalah pengenalan couple terakhir tapi cerita masih berlanjut.

Gomawo...


	4. Chapter 4

_Author : Lee Shita a.k.a Park Shita_

_Tittle : G.O.L ( Game of Love chapter 4 )_

_Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Z__h__ang Yi__x__ing, Wu Yi Fan_

_Rating : T maybe T+_

_Ini Yaoi ya, saya peringatkan! Jadi jika anda tidak suka ff yaoi,silahkan klik x button. Mian update lama, nanti aku jelaskan di akhir. Terima kasih buat yang udah sabar nunggu ^_^_

* * *

_Ketika impian menjadi kenyataan,_

_Ketika impian telah kau genggam,_

_Maka saat itulah kau lupa dengan apa yang kau pijak sekarang..._

_Gunung tak lagi sulit kau daki,_

_Lautan tak lagi sulit kau seberangi,_

_Tapi hanya satu hal yang tak bisa kau lewati.._

_Cinta.._

_Cinta begitu rumit dan sulit,_

_Sehebat apapun dirimu, kau tak akan bisa melaluinya dengan mudah._

_Semuanya penuh rintangan dan juga misteri._

_**Games Of Love**_

* * *

Games Of Love

Part 4

( you are mine? )

Hari ini langit sedang tak bersahabat, sejak tadi pagi hujan terus mengguyur Ibukota negri ginseng ini. Tapi bukan berarti aktifitas di dalamnya ikut terhenti, semua orang masih tetap sibuk dengan pekerjaan tak peduli jika badai datang sekalipun, yang terpenting mereka bisa bertahan hidup. Baiklah! Kita abaikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan, mari kita perhatikan seorang namja yang berada di dalam sebuah cafe, namja bertubuh mungil dan bibir yang tipis walaupun kini bibir itu sedang dipoutkan, tapi tetap saja terlihat tipis dan.. manis. Namja itu hanya mengaduk-ngaduk minuman yang ada di depannya, tanpa berniat sama sekali untuk meminumnya. Wajahnya yang imut nampak kusut, sepertinya hari ini suasana hatinya senada dengan cuaca diluar sana.

_Just like the christmas day.._

Baru sebentar alunan nada itu terdengar ia sudah buru-buru mengangkat ponselnya, yang memang dari tadi sudah ia genggam.

"Kau dimana?" ucapnya sedikit cemas.

"Mwo? lagi?" kini wajahnya berubah sedih.

"Baiklah, arraseo."

Biip..

Ia segera mematikan ponselnya, lalu melemparnya pelan di atas meja. Kembali lagi wajahnya tertekuk, pasti hari ini benar-benar menjengkelkan untuknya. Ia segera bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar dengan malas, tapi saat di depan cafe ia melihat derasnya hujan yang turun, kembali lagi wajahnya semakin tertekuk. Ia terlalu bersemangat untuk bertemu dengan orang yang kini bahkan lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya ketimbang janjinya, sampai-sampai membuatnya lupa membawa payung.

"Heuh, haruskah aku menunggu hujan reda?" gumamnya kecil sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan menengadahkannya menghadap ke atas dan bermain dengan air hujan.

Bruk..

Seseorang menabrak pundaknya dari belakang membuatnya nyaris terdorong ke derasnya hujan.

"Oh,jeongseonghamnida. Aku tidak sengaja." Ucap orang itu sambil berulang kali membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Ne, gwenchana." Sahut namja mungil itu malas. Ia membersihkan bajunya yang sedikit basah terkena hujan. Lalu namja tadi mengulurkan sebuah sapu tangan.

"Ini! Kau bisa menggunakannya untuk mengelap bajumu. Anggap sebagai rasa penyesalanku." Ucap namja manis dengan sorot mata yang meneduhkan.

"Ne. Gomawo.'' Ia meraihnya lalu mengelapnya perlahan saat akan mengembalikannya namja itu sudah hilang dari hadapannya. Ia memasukan sapu tangan itu ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Baekhyun-ah!" panggil seseorang membuat namja ini segera menoleh.

"Kai-ah?" ucap namja mungil yang bernama Baekhyun ini.

"Ne ini aku. Apa yang kau lakukan di depan cafe ini?"

"Aku baru saja selesai makan, tapi saat ingin pulang ternyata hujan dan bodohnya aku tak membawa payung." Ucapnya lagi.

"Aigoo! Kau memang selalu ceroboh."

"Ne, kau benar. Oh iya kau darimana? Apa kau tak mengajar hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku baru saja pulang dan langsung membeli persediaan makanan. Namjachinguku yang sekarang mendapat giliran mengajar."

"Jinja?ooh.."Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Oh iya, mau aku antar pulang? Mobilku terparkir disana!"

"Kalau kau tak keberatan." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja tidak. Ayo!" ucap Kai sambil memakaikan payung untuk mereka berdua.

Saat di dalam mobil mereka sedikit berbincang-bincang. Mereka adalah teman lama, mereka bertemu saat menonton sebuah konser dan semenjak itu mereka sering bertemu, tapi semenjak kesibukan mereka akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang berkomunikasi, tapi bukan berarti mereka tak update dengan kondisi teman mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanya Kai sambil sibuk mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Aku keluar dari pekerjaanku yang dulu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menghela nafas.

"Apa? Bukankah menjadi asisten artis itu menyenangkan?"

"Tch! Menyenangkan apanya, pekerjaan itu benar-benar menguras tenagaku."

"Lalu kau sekarang bekerja dimana?" tanya Kai yang melirik sebentar ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aku bekerja disebuah perusahaan yang cukup besar, dan menjadi asisten disana."

"Perusahaan apa?"

"Kau tahu Park Coorperation?"

"Jinja? Kau bekerja disana? bukankah itu perusahaan yang besar?wah kau beruntung. Aku dengar mereka memiliki pemimpin yang tampan dan beribawa."

"Heuh.. tampan? Aku sudah melihatnya, dan dia jauh dari kata tampan, selain itu dia mengesalkan. Hari pertama dia sudah memberiku tugas yang amat sangat berat, dan kau tahu? Lebih tampan kekasihku." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ke-kekasihmu? Apa kau memiliki kekasih sekarang?" ucap Kai.

"Hah? apa aku mengatakan kekasih tadi?" tanya Baekhyun yang segera memasang wajah gugup.

" Yak! Ternyata kau sudah memiliki kekasih, kenapa tak cerita padaku? Kau curang! Aku selalu menceritakan semuanya padamu."

" Bukan begitu_"

"Jujur kau sudah memiliki kekasih atau belum?"

"Dengarkan aku Kai, aku_"

"Iya atau tidak?" tanya Kai dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Ne.." sahut Baekhyun pasrah karena merasa terpojokan.

"Siapa?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa tapi dia cukup tampan."

"Jinja? Kau harus mengenalkannya padaku."

"Tenang saja! Tapi tak bisa sekarang, dia terlalu sibuk."

"Tch! Memangnya siapa kekasihmu hah? apa dia pengusaha kaya, atau dia seorang petinggi negara?"

"Dia bukan apa-apa. Tapi dia memang orang yang sibuk." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ckck! Kau sepertinya sering sakit hati."

"Siapa bilang?" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit menantang.

"Kau tak bisa berbohong chagi, terlihat jelas disini." Ucap Kai sambil menunjuk mata Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya imut.

23.15 WKS

Baekhyun nampak tertidur dengan tenang di atas ranjangnya. Sampai tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel pintu. Ia menutup telinganya dengan bantal, namun suara nyaring bel itu tetap menembus ke dalam genderang telinganya. Dengan kesal ia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan sedikit mengumpat. Ia membuka pintu dan sedikit terkejut melihat sosok tinggi yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau_" belum selesai Baekhyun berucap orang itu sudah roboh di dalam pelukannya, nyaris saja Baekhyun terjungkal ke lantai, untung kakinya menapak kuat. Bau alkohol tercium dari mulut dan tubuh namja itu, Baekhyun menuntun namja itu menuju ranjangnya.

"Kau mabuk lagi?" gumam Baekhyun sambil melepaskan sepatu namja itu.

"Mmm##^^%&^$##" hanya gumaman tak jelas yang keluar dari mulut namja itu, bahkan author aja gak ngerti # plaak. Baekhyun melonggarkan dasi dan melepaskan kancing teratas kemeja yang dipakai namja itu.

"Apa seperti ini kehidupanmu hah? Kau membatalkan janji yang telah kita buat jauh-jauh hari, dan memilih untuk mabuk-mabukkan bersama teman-temanmu." Gerutu Baekhyun sambil berjalan keluar dengan membawa bantal dan selimut yang ia ambil di dalam lemari.

….

….

….

Pagi menjelang, keadaan apartement dengan nomer 1010 ini nampak damai. Seorang namja tampan sedang tertidur di atas ranjang di dalam kamar yang lumayan besar, dan seorang namja manis lainnya tertidur dengan damai di sofa ruang tamu. Baekhyun terbangun, ia melihat ke jam dinding. Setelah selesai membasuh wajahnya, ia memilih untuk memasak di dapur, 20 menit ia berkutat dengan perabotan di dapur dan akhirnya tersedialah dua potong roti bakar yang ditumpuk dan berisi telur setengah matang, selada, tomat, dan saos serta dua gelas susu.

Ia meletakan dua piring itu diatas meja makan. Ia mengambil beberapa baju kotor dan membawanya ke dalam kamar mandi, namun sesuatu tiba-tiba terjatuh, ia berhenti dan memungutnya. Sebuah sapu tangan berwarna putih, ia teringat dengan kejadian di depan cafe itu saat seseorang memberinya sebuah sapu tangan, saat membaliknya ia melihat di sudut kanan bawah ada sebuah inisial 'yh' , ia berpikir sebentar lalu ia memasuki kamar mandi untuk bersiap ke kantor.

Seorang namja lain masih tertidur dengan tenang di dalam kamar, sampai akhirnya sebuah getaran membuatnya tersadar.

"Bangunlah! Ini sudah pagi!" ucap Baekhyun. Namja itu menatap sosok yang sudah rapi dengan setelan kemejanya yang juga membawa sebuah nampan.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya namja itu dengan suara yang parau.

"Tentu saja bekerja."

"Bekerja? Apa kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan baru? Kenapa kau tak menceritakannya padaku?"

"Bagaimana aku mau bercerita kalau kau saja tak memiliki waktu untukku."

"Mianhae ne?" ucap namja itu.

"Huuh.. sudahlah, tak usah dibahas. Ini sarapanmu dan ini obat penghilang rasa pusing. Aku berangkat dulu, dan kalau kau mau keluar tolong kunci pintu dengan baik!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan nampan itu dan berjalan keluar.

Baekhyun masih teringat kejadian tadi, Ani! Bahkan semua kejadian yang selama ini dia alami. Ini terlalu rumit, dia memiliki kekasih namun harus berpura-pura tak memilikinya, dia harus berakting seolah-olah dia itu lajang, tapi terkadang ia juga berfikir seperti memang benar-benar tak memiliki kekasih, padahal ia sudah berstatus dimiliki orang. Entahlah dia terlalu pusing untuk memikirkannya.

CEKLEK..

Suara pintu terbuka, membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera bangkit lalu memberi hormat dia sudah tahu siapa yang datang. Sosok itu nampak sedikit terkejut saat melihat Baekhyun sudah berdiri dan memberi hormat di depannya.

"Wow! Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya namja itu.

"Sudah 1 jam yang lalu Tuan."

"Hhmm.. bagitukah? Sepertinya kau datang terlalu awal." Ucap namja itu sambil berjalan ke mejanya.

"Maaf Tuan?"

"Mwoya?"

"Aku datang sesuai dengan waktu yang ditetapkan, sepertinya_" ucapan Baekhyun tertahan, dan namja itu mampu membaca apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun.

"Jadi maksudmu aku yang terlambat?"

"Ne.. eih.. Tuan." Ucap Baekhyun gugup. Namja itu menatap Baekhyun kesal dengan alis mengkerut.

"Maksud saya bukan begitu, apakah tak sebaiknya anda memberi contoh yang baik pada bawahan anda?"

"Mereka sudah dewasa, jadi mereka bisa memilah mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk. Dan aku rasa jika mereka pandai maka mereka tak akan mengikuti jejak yang buruk." Ucap namja itu.

"Ne Tuan."

"Dan kau tahu Baekhyun-sshi?"

"Mwoya?"

"Secara tak langsung kau mengatakan kalau aku itu memberi contoh yang buruk." Ucap namja itu. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, ia merasa sepertinya bosnya yang satu ini benar-benar membencinya, dia selalu bersikap dingin jika berhadapan dengan dirinya saja, tapi akan ramah bila berada di hadapan orang lain, bahkan bosnya mendapat julukan Happy virus di perusahaannya, tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Baginya bosnya ini benar-benar virus, virus yang bisa membuat hari-harinya di kantor kelam, Yuph Park Chanyeol adalah sebuah virus yang mematikan, itu menurut Baekhyun.

Bug..

"Ini berkas yang harus kau kerjakan, tolong kau pisah berdasarkan nama perusahaan, jenis pesanan dan juga waktu masuknya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil meletakan sekardus berkas diatas meja kerja Baekhyun.

"Se-sebanyak ini?"

"Ne, ini berkas dari 3 bulan lalu, karena asistenku yang dulu berhenti jadi tak ada yang mengurusnya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan dan duduk kembali di mejanya. Baekhyun menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol, jika sosok yang sedang duduk sambil menutup kedua matanya itu bukan bosnya, dia pasti sudah menghampirinya lalu menjambak rambutnya. Tapi ia berusaha sabar, sesabar yang ia bisa.

Jam terus berlalu, dan pekerjaan Baekhyun masih setengahnya. Sekarang waktunya istirahat makan siang, tapi ia tak mungkin meninggalkan pekerjaannya yang masih menumpuk, nanti dia malah akan ditambah pekerjaannya oleh Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun sshi." panggil Chanyeol.

"N-ne Tuan?"

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Chanyeol yang masih sibuk menulis di atas mejanya. Baekhyun melongo sebentar, ia melirik jam kecil di samping meja Chanyeol, lalu jam tangan yang dikenakan Chanyeol. Apa sesulit itu melihat jam yang melekat di tangan dan di mejanya, sampai-sampai harus membuatnya bertanya pada orang lain, pikir Baekhyun, namun ia menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Jam 1 siang Tuan."sahut Baekhyun berusaha tetap tenang.

"Oh.. tolong kau ambilkan aku minum." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Baik Tuan. Anda mau apa?"

"Secangkir kopi hitam dengan tambahan susu dan gula." Ucap Chanyeol tanpa melihat Baekhyun.

"Baik Tuan."

"Oh iya, tolong gunakan gula rendah kalori ya!"

"Baik Tuan."

"Dan jangan lupa kau tutup gelasnya rapat-rapat agar tak dingin."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Baik Tuan, ada lagi?"

"Ani."

Dengan kesal Baekhyun berjalan di koridor kantor, dan membaca beberapa petunjuk yang tertempel di dinding. Sampai matanya tertuju pada tulisan "Cafetaria ( Lantai 11 )" Baekhyun memasuki elevator. Dan saat pintu terbuka ia disuguhi dengan sebuah cafetaria yang cukup besar, dengan beberapa meja yang berjejer dan bahkan telah terisi penuh oleh beberapa karyawan. Ia berjalan menuju meja pesanan, dan ia harus mengantri.

"Aku minta secangkir kopi hitam dengan susu dan gula, tapi gula rendah kalori. Dan sebotol susu strawbbery, dan satu lagi tolong anda tutup rapat kopinya agar tetap hangat." Ucapnya lantang, pelayan itu mengangguk.

"Apa anda asisten baru Presdir?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Ne, bagaimana anda tahu?"

"Hanya beliau yang memiliki pesanan itu." Ucap pelayan itu lalu segera berjalan membawa kertas pesanan.

"Berapa semuanya?"

"Tak usah."

"Eih ? wae?"

"Semua pembelian PresDir akan masuk kedalam tagihan pribadinya setiap bulan."

"Kalau begitu aku bayar susunya saja."

"Andwe, itu gratis untukmu. Semangat!" ucap pelayan itu.

"Huwa, gomawo."

"Ne Cheonmaneyo."

Baekhyun segera menusuk botol susu itu dan meminumnya, sampai akhirnya ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara dan sebuah tangan yang melingkar di pundaknya.

"Hei!" ucap suara itu, membuat Baekhyun menoleh ternyata dua orang yeoja dan 1 namja dengan pakaian yang rapi.

"Annyeonghaseyo." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membungkuk.

"Santai saja, tak usah formal begitu. Perkenalkan kami dari bagian marketing, aku Taeyeon, dan ini Yuri dan satu lagi Xiumin."

"Oh aku Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Baekhyun kikuk pada orang-orang sok kenal yang terlihat ramah ini.

"Ne. Aku dengar kau asisten barunya PresDir Park Chanyeol ya?" tanya yoeja bertubuh tinggi Yuri.

"Ne, benar itu aku."

"Huwaa.. kau beruntung sekali." Ucap Taeyeon, yeoja yang lebih pendek.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Apa kau tahu? dia itu sangat terkenal disini. Selain tampan, baik, ramah, kaya, pintar, dia juga sangat romantis dan humoris." Ucap Yuri lagi.

"Benar. Dan kau benar-benar beruntung." Ucap Xiumin kini.

"Jinja?"

"Ne, tapi sayang dia_" ucapan Taeyeon terpotong.

"Maaf, bukannya aku tak sopan, tapi aku harus segera pergi. Aku takut kopi pesanannya akan dingin. Senang bertemu kalian." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berlari.

…

..

.

Baekhyun melempar tubuhnya diatas ranjang, rasanya lelah sekali. Apalagi jika ia mengingat-ngingat kejadian tadi.

"Park Chanyeol, kau memang menyebalkan." Gerutunya. Bagaimana tidak, ia harus lari-larian menuju keruangan Chanyeol untuk menjaga kopinya tetap hangat, namun saat sampai diruangan Chanyeol tak ada dan hanya mengiriminya pesan singkat. "aku makan diluar."

Hal itu membuatnya kesal, dan tak hanya itu saat sampai di kantor Chanyeol sama sekali tak meminta maaf atas kesalahannya, dan malah mempersulit Baekhyun dengan menyuruhnya mengantarkan berkas ke semua bagian perusahaan, membelikan kebutuhannya, mengambil berkas di gudang dan banyak lagi. Rasanya tulang-tulang miliknya sudah remuk. Tapi dari semua hari yang ia lewati, ada satu hal yang mengganjal di pikirannya. Kekasihnya! Benar, kekasihnya! Yang sekarang entah dimana.

" _Chagi, aku ke apartementmu sekarang." _Bunyi pesan di layar ponsel Baekhyun. Ia melempar ponselnya di kasur dan kembali berbaring.

"Aku tak bisa memegang ucapanmu." Ucap Baekhyun kesal lalu menutup matanya.

Baekhyun merasa sedikit tak nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya, ia menggeliat kecil. Tapi kehangatan yang ia rasakan sekarang membuatnya membuka mata. Sebuah selimut membungkus tubuh mungilnya, ia segera bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar. Di dapatinya suara ribut di dapur, dan dia tahu siapa itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun ketus.

"Chagi? Kau sudah bangun. Aku sedang membuatkanmu makan malam."

"Makan malam? Apa ini sudah malam?" tanya Baekhyun. Sosok di depannya tersenyum dan menunjuk ke arah jam dinding, dan benar ini sudah pukul 20.00.

"Kau nampak kelelahan, makanya aku tak membangunkanmu. Oh iya, seharusnya kau tak berhenti bekerja sebagai asisten artis."

"Itu terlalu berbahaya." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Hm kau benar, terlalu banyak paparazi yang menguntit."

"Apa kau tak ada jadwal sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ani, aku sedang free. Besok siang baru aku ada jadwal pemotretan."

"Heuh, memang sulit. Memang sulit menjadi kekasih seorang artis terkenal sepertimu Kris." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan ke kulkas dan mengambil minum.

"Kau harus sabar ne? Nanti saat waktunya tiba aku akan memperkenalkanmu sebagai kekasihku ke publik."

"Bagaimana bila saat itu aku tak lagi bersamamu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ck! Mana mungkin, kau tercipta hanya untukku chagi." Ucap Kris sambil memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Kris dengan erat seolah tak ingin berpisah darinya.

"Ne, dan aku harap kau juga terlahir untukku, bukan orang lain."

….

….

Banyak yang mengatakan jika bulan tercipta untuk bumi, cahaya tercipta untuk matahari, samudera tercipta untuk lautan dan manusia tercipta untuk bumi. Namun adakah yang menyadari jika mereka telah memiliki takdirnya masing-masing. Takdir yang harus mereka jalani, entah itu baik atau buruk sekalipun. Takdir terdengar indah, namun dalam kenyataannya sangatlah rumit dan sulit. Ini takdir mereka, dan mereka harus menjalaninya, lalu lihat hasilnya. Tak ada yang bisa menerka kehendak takdir, ini seperti sebuah permainan, jika kau kuat kau akan menjadi pemenangnya namun jika kau lengah kau akan menjadi pihak yang kalah.

::G.O.L::

Mana suaranya?  
Yang di sebelah sana mana teriakannya?

Yang disebelah sini mana raungannya?

Dan semuanya mana reviewnya?

Hehehehe..

Suka tidak suka, jangan lupa review ya..

Dan aku minta maaf karena aku update nya lama, sebenarnya chapter ini dan chapter depan udah selesai aku ketik, tapi aku sama sekali gak dapat waktu buat edit dan publish..Maafkan saya yang kurang ajar ini chingu.. sebagai bonus saya akan update dua chapter..

Hehehhe..tetap dukung saya ya..


	5. Chapter 5

_Author : Lee Shita a.k.a Park Shita_

_Tittle : G.O.L ( Game of Love chapter 5 )_

_Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Z__h__ang Yi__x__ing, Wu Yi Fan_

_Rating : T maybe T+_

_Mohon dibaca dulu hingga selesai, sebelum kalian mengambil keputusan. Selamat menikmati, mohon maaf kalau banyak typo, atau ada yang tersinggung. Mohon review dan dukungannya ya.._

* * *

Games Of Love

Part 5

(about all )

…..

…..

Chanyeol duduk di sisi ranjangnya sambil mengelap rambutnya yang basah oleh handuk. Sedangkan Luhan nampak bersandar di kepala ranjang sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"Sana keringkan dulu rambutmu!" ucap Luhan tanpa menoleh ke Chanyeol.

"Bukankah aku sedang melakukannya sekarang?" sahut Chanyeol heran.

"Maksudku dengan hair drier."

"Itu merepotkan dan terlalu rumit,aku rasa dengan handuk lebih simple." Sahut Chanyeol sambil tetap menggosok rambutnya.

"Tapi kau membuat sprei kita basah."

" Benarkah?" ucap Chanyeol sambil dengan sengaja mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya.

"Yaak! Apa yang kau lakukan Yeolli? Kau membuatku basah." Bentak Luhan sambil mengelap wajahnya.

"Hehehehe.." Chanyeol mendekat dan duduk disamping Luhan.

"Mwo?" tanya Luhan ketus.

"Apa yang kau baca?" tanya Chanyeol sambil meletakkan kepalanya dipundak Luhan dengan manja.

"Resep makanan." Sahut Luhan.

"Ck! Membosankan."

"Tapi tidak untukku. Bagiku pekerjaanmu lah yang membosankan. Oh iya, kenapa kau tak pergi ke ruang kerjamu dan mengerjakan tugas-tugasmu?" tanya Luhan.

"Tak perlu. Semua tugasku sudah selesai."

"Eih? Kenapa cepat sekali."

"Itu semua karena asisten baru itu. Aku memberikan semua tugas-tugasku, dan sekarang aku bisa bersantai."

"Ck! Kau menyiksa asistenmu lagi? Bagaimana kalau dia berhenti juga seperti asistenmu yang lain?"

"Tak mungkin. Kau tahu Hannie? Dia ini berbeda dengan bawahanku yang lain, dia itu sedikit keras kepala. Hari pertama bekerja dia sudah mengataiku, ck! Benar-benar tak sopan."

"Jinja? Kalau begitu kalian berdua serasi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalian sama-sama keras kepala. Hahahha.."

"Hahahha. Apanya yang lucu!" Bentak Chanyeol sedikit sambil mengejek cara tertawa Luhan.

" Oh iya Yeolli. Besok sore kau tak usah menjemputku. Aku akan pulang lebih sore."

"Wae?"

"Ada satu muridku yang ingin mengadakan kelas tambahan."

"Mwo? beraninya dia membuat tunanganku kelelahan."

"Ani. Aku yang menyuruhnya. Kau ingat namja yang memergoki kita berciuman itu? Dialah orangnya, dia ingin belajar memasak, namun ia sedikit pemalu, makanya ia ingin kelas khusus." Ucap Luhan.

"Oh begitu? Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu setelah kau selesai mengajarinya."

"Tak usah. Aku tak mau merepotkanmu."

"Tch! Kau fikir kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa hah? aku ini tunanganmu, semua keperluanmu adalah kewajiban untukku." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Karena kau tunanganku, makanya aku tak mau menyusahkanmu. Jika kau suamiku, maka aku tak akan sungkan lagi."

"Jinja? Kalau begitu kita harus segera menikah."

"Hahaha.. kau fikir semudah itu?"

"Ne. Bahkan kita bisa menikah sekarang." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mendekatkan hidungnya ke perpotongan leher Luhan.

"Hentikan yeolli! Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan." Ucap Luhan.

"Aku seperti ini karenamu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tetap mendekatkan hidungnya ke perpotongan leher Luhan,

"Yaak!" "Bugh".

Chanyeol meringis karena Luhan memukulnya dengan buku tebal yang ia bawa.

"Appo Hanni." Ucap Chanyeol mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Salahkan dirimu!" ucap Luhan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita tidur!" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengambil buku ditangan Luhan dan meletakkannya di meja nakas, merebahkan tubuh Luhan, menyamankan posisi bantal Luhan, lalu mematikan lampu tidur mereka, terakhir memakaian Luhan selimut. Luhan hanya diam menerima perlakuan itu, yang ia tahu hanya Chanyeol begitu menyayanginya dan dia tak pantas menolak perlakuan itu. Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Luhan erat yang memunggunginya. Luhan membuka matanya, sambil melirik tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Mianhe Yeolli untuk selama ini, Tapi aku rasa sekarang aku sudah bisa menerima cintamu." Gumam Luhan dalam hatinya, lalu menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan berbalik menghadap Chanyeol. Ia memandang wajah Chanyeol yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari posisi wajahnya, tersenyum dan mencium sekilas bibir Chanyeol lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan, saat merasakan sesuatu membasahi dadanya.

"Hanni?" tanya Chanyeol pelan, tepatnya ia berbisik. Tak ada sahutan dari Luhan, selain hanya gerakan pundaknya yang naik turun secara beraturan.

"Luhanie?" panggil Chanyeol lagi dan kini menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya agar dapat melihat wajah Luhan. Luhan tak membalas, ia masih tetap pada posisinya bahkan ia lebih mengeratkan pejaman matanya.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Chanyeol lalu hendak menyalakan lampu tidur.

"Jangan! Jangan dinyalakan! Biarkan seperti ini, biarkan saja gelap." Ucap Luhan dengan suara yang parau.

"Wae? Waeyo? Kenapa kau menangis chagi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Mianhae."

"Untuk apa?"

"Mianhae karena selama ini tak pernah membalas perasaanmu. Pasti hatimu sakit setiap kali aku mengacuhkanmu, mianhae..hiks. hiks.. mianhae Chanyeol."

"Cukup! Uljjima Hanni!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menghapus air mata Luhan. Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan matanya yang sayu dan basah.

"Gomawo Chanyeol. Aku tahu hubungan ini terasa sulit, karena awalnya sama sekali tak ada cinta antara kita berdua, tapi kau bisa merubah hatimu. Aku tahu kau masih mencintainya kan? aku tahu sebelum hubungan ini terjalin kau sudah menyukai orang lain, tapi kau bisa membunuh perasaan itu."

"Jangan bahas itu lagi! Aku melakukannya karena ingin membahagiakan kedua orangtuaku, selama ini aku selalu merepotkan aku beruntung mereka menjodohkanku dengan orang baik sepertimu."

"Aku juga beruntung karena aku dijodohkan denganmu, namja baik, perhatian, dan tampan."

"Hahaha. Kau pandai merayu sekarang ." Ucap Chanyeol dan Luhan hanya tersenyum. Luhan mencium Chanyeol bahkan melumat bibir Chanyeol perlahan, Chanyeol yang terkejut dengan tindakan Luhan segera membalasnya dan jadilah mereka bersilat lidah untuk beberapa saat tidaak terlalu lama, dikarenakan kebutuhan akan oksigen. Luhan menatap Chanyeol yang kini berada diatasnya.

"Kalau kau mau melakukannya sekarang, aku tak apa-apa." Ucap Luhan. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, lalu tersenyum.

"Aku memang mencintaimu, dan kau juga sudah menerimaku. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan melakukan 'itu' padamu. Aku belum mengikat janji suci denganmu, jadi sampai saat itu tiba aku akan bersabar. Selama ini aku hanya menggodamu, aku tak bersungguh-sungguh ingin melakukannya." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Gomawo." Ucap Luhan sambil mencium kilat bibir Chanyeol lagi, lalu memeluknya erat. Karena takut Luhan keberatan dengan beban tubuhnya Chanyeol merubah posisinya, menjadi berbaring disamping Luhan tapi tetap berpelukan dan perlahan mereka masuk ke dalam alam mimpi mereka.

...

..

.

Suara detak jarum jam dinding, selaras dengan kicauan burung yang menyambut pagi. Chanyeol dan Luhan masih tertidur dan saling berpelukan untuk pertama kalinya, seolah enggan menyambut hari ini. Luhan menggeliat dalam tidurnya, dan membuka matanya perlahan, ia tersenyum melihat Chanyeol.

"Apa aku setampan itu bagimu?" ucap Chanyeol dengan mata yang masih tertutup, membuat Luhan terkejut dan kelabaan.

"A-ani." Ucap Luhan lalu segera mengangkat wajahnya.

"Hehehehe. Baiklah aku percaya. Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya chanyeol.

"Jam 7 pagi. Ayo kita segera bergegas."

"Ani. Aku ingin lebih lama lagi dengan tunanganku." Ucap chanyeol lalu memeluk Luhan kembali hingga Luhan terbaring disampingnya.

"Tapi kita harus berangkat bekerja Chanyeol."

"Ne arrasseo."

"Yeolli?"

"Diamlah sebentar." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tetap memeluk Luhan.

"Yeolli."

"Kau pasti lelah kan?"

"Yeolli."

Ting Tong..

"…."

Ting Tong..

Ting Tong..

"Aissh.. siapa pagi-pagi begini bertamu?" kesal Chanyeol.

"Biar aku buka."

"Andwe. Aku saja." Ucap Chanyeol lalu segera bangkit, dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Annyeong_"

"Selamat pagi PresDir. aku sudah menghubungi anda beberapa kali, tapi anda tak mengangkatnya. Apa tuan tak ingat kalau sekarang ada meeting dengan klien dari Norwegia?" ucap Baekhyun.

"Aigoo! Aku hampir lupa. Jam berapa meetingnya?"

"Jam 8 PresDir."

"Mwo? tinggal 1 jam lagi? Kalau begitu tunggu aku! Aku segera bergegas." Ucap Chanyeol lalu segera masuk dan menutup pintu, membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Dan pintu kembali terbuka.

"Masuklah!" ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk lalu masuk.

"Wae?" terdengar suara Luhan.

"Aku ada meeting pagi ini Hanni. Eottheokkhae?"

"Cepatlah mandi! Aku akan mempersiapkan pakaianmu." Ucap Luhan yang juga ikut panik. Baekhyun yang mendengar itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Siapa suruh tak mengangkat telponku." Gerutu Baekhyun. Tak lama kemudian Luhan keluar, dan sedikit terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang duduk di ruang tamu.

"Annyeonghaseyo." Ucap Baekhyun memberi hormat, dan Luhan hanya menundukan kepalanya memberi hormat.

"Apa kau asisten barunya?"

"Ne.."

"Maafkan dia yang ceroboh seperti itu, aku harap kau bisa menerima kekurangannya." Ucap Luhan lagi.

"ne_"

"Namaku Xi Luhan."

"ne. Luhan sshi."

"Apa kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Luhan.

"hhmm.. sebenarnya belum, aku terlalu terburu-buru tadi, karena cemas telponku tak diangkat."

"Oh kalau begitu, sarapan disini saja."

"Ani, tak perlu. Gamsahamnida."

Dengan berakhirnya percakapan itu Luhan berjalan kedapur dan mulai berperang dengan perlatan dapur.

"hanni? Dimana dasiku?" teriak Chanyeol dari dalam kamar.

"Aigoo. Aku sudah meletakkannya di atas ranjang bersama dengan setelan jasmu."

"Ne.."

"Hanni? Dimana sepatuku."

"Aigoo, di rak Yeolli."

"Ne.."

Baekhyun hanya bisa menggaruk kepala belakangnya, dengan sikap yang canggung. Kenapa dia bisa memiliki bos yang ceroboh seperti itu, berbeda sekali dengan imagenya di kantor yang cool.

"Sarapan dulu Yeolli!" ucap Luhan saat Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ani, tak ada waktu lagi."

"Tapi aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan." Ucap Luhan, Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu berbalik. Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri dan siap berangkat terdiam.

"Baekhyun sshi, sarapanlah dulu disini." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan ke arah dapur. Tiga piring roti bakar, dengan tiga pilihan rasa selai, serta tiga gelas susu. Chanyeol duduk di depan meja, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Namun saat ingin mengambil selai, tangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengambil kaleng selai yang sama.

"Kalian sama-sama suka selai strawbbery." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum, lalu mengoleskan selai itu di kedua roti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sedangkan ia lebih suka rasa coklat.

Luhan sedang merapikan beberapa peralatan yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk mendemonstrasikan cara memasak dan sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya. Sampai akhirnya kegiatannya terinterupsi oleh suara pintu yang terbuka.

"Oh akhirnya kau datang juga." Ucap Luhan, dan namja itu hanya mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya.

"Kemarilah! Oh Sehun sshi." ucap Luhan. Dan namja bertubuh tingi serta berkulit putih itu berjalan mendekat kearah Luhan.

"Hhmm.. masakan apa yang pernah kau buat?" tanya Luhan.

"Banyak."

"benarkah?"

"Tapi_" ucap namja itu tertunda.

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi semuanya gagal dan berakhir di tempat sampah." Sambungnya lagi dengan wajah yang datar.

"Ppfftt.." Luhan tersenyum sambil menahan tawanya yang hendak keluar.

"Jika aku pandai memasak,aku tak mungkin datang kemari" ucap Sehun.

"Ne..ne.. arraseoyeo. Kau sudah bekerja atau masih sekolah?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku sudah bekerja."

"Hhm.. tapi wajahmu terlihat muda. Kau sudah berkeluarga?"

"Sepertinya lebih baik jika kita langsung belajar." Ucap Sehun ketus, membuat Luhan sedikit canggung.

"Mianhae, baiklah. Kau bisa mengupas apel?"

"Ani."

"Kau tahu cara mengiris?"

"Ani."

"Hhm.. baiklah, aku akan mengajarimu dari awal. Mengiris itu ada dua cara pertama kau bisa memegang pisaumu seperti ini dan kau mengirisnya kedepan, atau yang kedua kau bisa menariknya ke dalam." Ucap Luhan. Sehun mencoba mengiris bawang, tangannya terasa kaku.

"Yaak! tanganmu beradarah." Ucap Luhan.

"Aku tahu." sahut Sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" dan tak lama kemudian Luhan kembali dengan sebuah plester luka. Dengan perlahan ia membersihkan luka Sehun lalu memasangkannya plester.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, seharusnya kau bilang kalau tanganmu terluka. Aku disini mengajar cara memasak bukan melukai orang" ucap Luhan.

"Mianhae, lagipula itu hanya luka kecil."

Chanyeol duduk di depan kemudi, sedangkan Baekhyun duduk disampingnya. Sesekali Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang dari tadi terdiam.

"Apa kau ada masalah?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ani." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Hhm.. terima kasih untuk hari ini. Kerjamu cukup bagus untuk ukuran orang baru."

"Gamsahamnida. Oh iya PresDir, bisakah anda menurunkanku di toko bunga."

"Eum." Angguk Chanyeol.

"Apa kau suka bunga?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku suka bunga, tapi aku membelinya bukan untukku."

"Lalu?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Untuk eommaku. Hari ini dia berulang tahun."

"Jinja?"

"Ne."

Tak lama kemudian mobil mereka berhenti didepan sebuah toko bunga di pinggir jalan. Baekhyun turun, kemudian memberi hormat pada Chanyeol. Lalu mobil Chanyeol melesat pergi. Chanyeol menekan tombol di ponselnya yang tersambung ke earphone yang menempel ditelinganya.

"Yeobbusyeo? Chagi?" ucap Chanyeol

"Ne, Yeobbuseyo?"

"Apa kau sudah pulang?"

"Belum sebentar lagi, wae?" sahut Luhan dengan suara yang lembut.

"Tunggu aku! Sebentar lagi aku akan menjemputmu."

"Ne. Gomawo."

"Ne cheonmanneyo."

"Yeolli?"

"Wae?" tanya Chanyeol saat akan mematikan ponselnya.

"Sa-saranghae." Ucap Luhan ragu, Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Ne nado chagi." Sahut Chanyeol, lalu saat akan mematikan ponselnya tak sengaja matanya menatap ke jok kosong disebelahnya dan ternyata ada sebuah ponsel yang ia yakini milik Baekhyun.

"Ck! Ceroboh." Ucap Chanyeol lalu membanting setir dan segera memutar arah.

Baekhyun nampak sedang memilih bunga yang akan dia beli.

"Anda mau beli bunga apa?"

"Aku mencari 100 tangkai mawar merah." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Oh baiklah apa ini untuk kekasih anda?"

"Ani. Ini untuk eommaku." Sahut Baekhyun dan penjual itu mengerutkan alisnya. Setelah selesai membayar, Baekhyun berdiri di depan toko, yang tepatnya berada di pinggir jalan. Tempat Baekhyun berdiri sekarang bukanlah jalan raya dengan banyak toko di pinggirnya, tetapi jalan raya yang sepi dan berada sedikit di pesisir kota. Tak banyak kendaraan yang lewat, bahkan jarang sekali. Beberapa meter dari toko ada sebuah halte, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menunggu bus disana. Sampai akhirnya sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam berhenti di depannya, membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Baekhyun sshi!" panggil Chanyeol yang keluar dari mobilnya.

"PresDir? Anda?"

"Kau benar-benar ceroboh."

"Maksud anda?" tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Ini milikmu kan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memperlihatkan ponsel berwarna putih di tangannya. Baekhyun memeriksa tasnya dan benar, itu ponsel miliknya.

"N-ne PresDir. Jeongseonghamnida. Aku lupa tadi."

"Huuh. Untung ponsel ini tertinggal di mobilku, kalau di tempat lain bagaimana?"

"Jeongseonghamnida. Aku benar-benar lupa."

"Ini."

"Gamsahamnida." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membungkuk berkali-kali. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu memperhatikan sebuket bunga yang berada di kursi di belakang Baekhyun.

"Kau membeli bunga sebanyak itu?"

"Hah? Ne.." sahut Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu ayo ikut denganku! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tak usah PresDir, lagipula aku tak akan pulang."

"Lalu kau akan kemana? Kerumah ibumu? Biar aku antar."

"Andwe. Aku akan kepemakaman ibuku."

"Pe-makaman? Apa ibumu?"

"Ne, beliau sudah meninggal." Ucap Baekhyun dengan sorot mata sedih namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali tersenyum.

…

…

…

Mereka tiba disebuah pemakaman, Baekhyun berjalan dengan pelan dan Chanyeol hanya bisa mengikutinya dari belakang sambil sesekali melihat Baekhyun. Saat mereka sudah tiba disebuah pemakaman dengan batu nisan berwara hitam, Baekhyun segera bersimpuh memberi hormat sebelum akhirnya meletakan buket bunga itu disana.

"Saengil chukkae eomma." Ucap Baekhyun dengan mata yang basah namun tetap tersenyum. Chanyeol hanya berdiri sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Eomma. Aku membawakan bunga kesukaanmu, mawar merah. Dan aku sudah memastikan jumlahnya seratus. Hiks..hiks.. mianhae eomma aku gagal membawanya kesini lagi, aku gagal memperkenalkannya padamu. Aku bingung eomma dengan perasaanku, dia seolah-olah tak bisa kugapai lagi, dia terlalu tinggi untuk ku jangkau. Mungkin hanya aku yang mencintainya, mungkin perasaanku bertepuk sebelah tangan." Ucap Baekhyun, mendengar itu Chanyeol merasa iba. Ia memutuskan untuk ikut bersimpuh disamping Baekhyun, walaupun ia tak tahu siapa yang Baekhyun maksud, tapi dia tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi pihak yang mencintai tapi tak dicintai.

"Annyeonghaseyo Ajumha. Perkenalkan aku Park Chanyeol. Aku adalah bos baru anakmu ini, aku juga yang sering menyiksanya. Tapi aku berterima kasih karena anda telah melahirkan anak seperti Baekhyun yang pekerja keras dan keras kepala." Ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun menatapnya heran. Lalu Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Apa aku tidak boleh memperkenalkan diriku pada ibu dari anak buahku? Aku harus mendapat citra yang baik sebagai atasan, iya kan?" ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Ini ulang tahun ibumu kan? kenapa kau harus menangis? Ini hari yang membahagiakan seharusnya kau menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuknya." Ucap Chanyeol lagi, lalu segera berdiri. Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan tingkah Chanyeol yang secara tak sengaja membuatnya tersenyum.

"Saengil chukkae hamnida, saengil chukkae hamnida. Saranghaneun Baekhyun eomma, saengil chukkae hamnida." Dengan suara yang berat dan gerakan yang lucu akhirnya lagu itu keluar dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Hahaha." Baekhyun tertawa pelan sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Aku tak menyangka anda orang yang humoris." Ucap Baekhyun saat mereka berjalan menuju mobil.

"Aku hanya tak ingin memperlihatkannya."

"Wae?"

"Kau tahu tunanganku benci aku melakukan hal itu, katanya itu terlalu kekanak-kanakan." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Jinja? Itu terdengar sedikit aneh. Aku malah berharap ada orang yang menyanyikan itu untukku." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah yang kembali bersedih karena mengingat Kris kekasihnya. Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, lalu membalik tubuh Baekhyun menghadap dirinya membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut.

"Saengil chukkae hamnida, Saengil chukkae hamnida_" ucapan Chanyeol terhenti ia nampak berpikir sebentar, lalu kembali tersenyum. "Saranghaneun Nae Baekhyun-ah, saengil chukkae hamnida." Nyanyian itu kembali membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Sekarang sudah ada kan yang menyanyikanmu."

"Gamsahamnida PresDir."

"Ne, walaupun sekarang bukan hari ulang tahunmu, tapi.. kau bisa menyimpanannya untuk ulang tahunmu nanti." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Ani, sebenarnya sekarang hari ulang tahunku." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Mwo? hari kelahiranmu dan ibumu sama?"

"Ne."

"Wah daebak, ini jarang terjadi. Lalu apa rencanamu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Rencana apa?"

"Hhmm.. apa kau akan membuat pesta? Atau kau akan menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman atau.. ke-kasihmu?"

Baekhyun terdiam, ia kembali teringat dengan Kris. Bahkan Kris tak ada memberikannya ucapan selamat ataupun menanyakan keadaannya.

"Aniya."

"Mwo? yaak! come on, ini hari yang terjadi setahun sekali. Ayolah! Setidaknya kau bisa menghabiskan waktumu untuk bersenang-senang bukan?" ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun tertunduk.

"Ikut aku!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Kemana Presdir?"

"Tentu saja merayakan ulang tahunmu." Ucap Chanyeol.

...

..

.

Mereka tiba disebuah gedung karaoke, setelah melakukan konfirmasi mereka dituntun masuk ke dalam ruangan karaoke yang cukup luas. Baekhyun segera duduk dan masih nampak canggung, sedangkan Chanyeol nampak berbisik pada salah seorang pelayan. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang tersenyum, ia tak menyangka kalau bosnya adalah orang yang baik dan hangat.

"Aku biasa datang kesini dulu bersama teman-temanku untuk merayakan sesuatu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyetel sebuah lagu.

"Musik memang merupakan salah satu obat saat kau merasa sedih." Ucap Chanyeol lagi.

Chanyeol mengambil mike dan menyanyi di depan, ani tepatnya nge-rapp dengan suaranya yang berat dan terdengar sangat keren. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan.

Sudah 15 menit lamanya Chanyeol unjuk gigi, ia mulai merasa lelah. Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk maju ke depan.

"Sekarang giliranmu menyanyi!" ucap Chanyeol sambil memberikan mike ke Baekhyun, lalu memilihkan sebuah lagu.

"Kau tahu lagu ini kan?" tanya Chanyeol saat lagu mulai dimainkan, dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"_Deoneun mangseoriji ma jebal,_

_Nae simjangeul geodueo ga_

_Geurae nalkaroulsurok joha,_

_Dabit jochado nuneul gameun bam.."_

Alunan lagu itu mengalir dengan indahnya dari bibir Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol tersentak sebentar. Ia tak menyangka suara Baekhyun ternyata seindah ini, bahkan ia tak mengerjapkan matanya karena terlalu terkesima dengan Baekhyun yang begitu menghayati lagu. Baekhyun terus menyanyi dengan mata yang terpejam seolah ikut terbuai dengan suaranya. Sampai akhirnya pintu terbuka, membuat Chanyeol menoleh namun tidak bagi Baekhyun yang masih asyik menyanyi. Chanyeol meraih sesuatu yang diberikan pelayan itu, lalu membayarnya. Perlahan Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, lalu mengambil mike yang tergeletak di meja.

"_Baby don't cry tonight eodumi geochigo namyeon,_

_Baby don't cry tonight eobseotdeon iri deol geoya,_

_Mulgeopeumi doeneun geoseun nega aniya kkeutnae mollaya haetdeon."_

Baekhyun masih terus bernyanyi di tengah-tengah reff lagu, sampai akhirnya Chanyeol ikut bernyanyi.

"_So baby don't cry, cry nae sarangi neol jikil teni."_ Suara berat Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersadar dan menoleh.

Betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol membawa sebuah kue tart di tangannya dengan lilin yang menyala.

"Saengil chukkae Baekhyun ..ah." ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, dan tanpa ia sadari air matanya mengalir.

"PresDir?"

"Ne. Ini semua untukmu. Mulai sekarang janganlah bersedih. Kau harus bahagia Baekhyun! Kau tak boleh menyerah karena hal kecil."

"Presdir terima kasih banyak." Ucap Baekhyun lalu meniup lilinnya.

"Ne, ayo kita habiskan kue ini." Ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera duduk di samping Chanyeol. Chanyeol membagi kue itu, Baekhyun terus memandang Chanyeol. Ini semua diluar dugaan, Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang menyebalkan seperti apa yang ia pikirkan selama ini. Chanyeol nampak manis dimata Baekhyun apalagi saat menjilat jarinya yang terkena tart.

"Apa aku setampan itu sampai kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun nampak kelabaan ia segera melempar pandangannya ke segala arah.

"Hehehe.. aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Chanyeol.

Luhan berdiri di depan gedung, ia sudah tiga jam menunggu disini. Bahkan langit sudah gelap. Matanya terus melirik ke arah jalanan berharap mobil hitam milik Chanyeol segera muncul, namun harapannya sia-sia. Ia terus melirik jam tangannya, ia sudah putus asa, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju halte.

Tapi ia merasa ada yang aneh, seperti ada yang memperhatikannya. Ia terus mempercepat langkahnya, ia tak biasa jalan sendirian karena Chanyeol tak akan pernah membiarkannya apalagi malam-malam seperti ini. Dan kebetulan yang sangat tak diharapkan jalanan sepi, ia terus berjalan sampai ia menghentikan langkahnya dan saat ingin menoleh tiba-tiba sesuatu mendekap mulutnya. Ia berteriak dan meronta namun orang itu terlalu kuat, tubuhnya di seret dan dibawa kesebuah gang yang gelap.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Luhan ketakutan saat tubuhnya dihempaskan ke tanah.

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku. Ternyata benar, pemilik tempat kursus memasak itu adalah namja yang cantik. Akhirnya aku memiliki kesempatan bertemu denganmu, selama ini kau selalu bersama dengan namja tinggi dan menyebalkan itu."

"Ak-aku mohon lepaskan aku!" ucap Luhan pada sosok namja bertubuh kekar yang nampak mengerikan.

"Lepaskan? Cih! Tak semudah itu. Aku menyukaimu, apalagi tubuhmu itu." Ucap suara itu lagi.

"Lepaskan aku!" bentak Luhan, namun dengan cepat namja itu mencekuk rahang Luhan. Tangan namja itu merobek pakaian Luhan, Luhan mencoba melawan namun ia tak kuat. Luhan menangis, ia benar-benar ketakukan sekarang. Dan ia hanya bisa menutup matanya sambil meronta, ia sudah pasrah saat tangan itu bergrilya di tubuhnya. Luhan membuka matanya perlahan saat namja itu menindihnya, dan namja itu tak sadarkan diri. Nampak seorang namja bertubuh tinggi berdiri di hadapan Luhan dengan tangan yang di kepal.

…

..

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menikmati nyanyian mereka, bahkan kue tart pun sudah lenyap dilahap oleh mereka. Sesaat mereka lupa kalau hubungan mereka adalah atasan dan bawahan. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol teringat sesuatu.

"Baekhyun, aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Waeyo PresDir?"

"Aku melupakan sesuatu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memakai jasnya.

"Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan? mianhae aku tak bisa mengantarmu." Ucap Chanyeol lalu menghilang di balik pintu, Baekhyun nampak sedikit kecewa sampai akhirnya ponselnya berdering.

"Yeobbuseyo?" ucapnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku sekarang berada di Shinee Cafe. Datanglah kemari!" ucap Kris.

"Untuk apa?"

"Datanglah! Kau tahu kan tempatnya di depan gedung bernama Littledeer Chanlu Kitchen." Ucap Kris lalu mematikan ponselnya. Baekhyun mendengus kesal, lalu dengan malas mengambil jaketnya.

Chanyeol mengemudi mobilnya dengan cepat, sudah berulang kali ia menghubungi Luhan namun tak ada jawaban. Chanyeol mulai cemas, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, bisa-bisanya dia bodoh melupakan janjinya akan menjemput Luhan. Dan akhirnya mobil hitamnya berhenti tepat di depan gedung, ia segera turun karena tak melihat sosok Luhan lalu berlari ke arah pintu namun gedung itu sudah dikunci.

"Hanni...hanni..Luhanni dimana kau?" ucap Chanyeol panik sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Baekhyun turun dari taksi tepat di sebuah cafe yang Kris katakan. Ia segera masuk dan matanya mencari sosok Kris tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

**From : Kris**

**Message : Mianhae Baekhyun-ah, aku sudah menunggumu****,****sungguh tapi tiba-tiba managerku menelpon, ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan.**

Baekhyun merasa kesal ia mendengus keras, lalu membalik tubuhnya. Tak peduli beberapa pasang mata memperhatikannya. Ia kesal, benar-benar kesal. Ini ulang tahunnya dan kekasihnya malah memilih untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya ketimbang menghabiskan waktu dengannya, bahkan bosnya pun meninggalkannya. Begitu banyak pikiran yang mengisi otaknya sampai-sampai ia tak melihat kalau ia sedang berjalan di tengah jalan.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi sampai akhirnya matanya menangkap sosok orang mirip Luhan sedang keluar dari gang gelap dan seorang namja tinggi menuntunnya. Terlihat sosok Luhan sangat kacau, dan wajahnya juga tertunduk. Chanyeol hendak berlari mengejar sampai ia melihat Baekhyun sedang menyebarang namun tak memperhatikan kalau ada bus yang akan melintas. Chanyeol berdiri di tempatnya dengan mata yang bingung, ini pilihan yang berat. Dan ia pun berlari.

Semuanya putih, pandangannya kabur. Ia tak dapat melihat apapun dengan jelas hanya suara ribut beberapa orang, dan sebuah sosok yang nampak cemas menatapnya, selain itu ia merasakan kalau tubuhnya bergerak masuk ke dalam suatu ruangan, samar-samar terdengar sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat seorang perawat melarangnya masuk. Chanyeol nampak kacau dengan baju yang terkena lumuran darah di beberapa bagian. Ia baru saja menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari kecelakaan namun tubuhnya terlalu kuat mendorong Baekhyun, hingga Baekhyun menghantam sisi trotoar. Chanyeol duduk di kursi dan meremas-remas rambutnya, nafasnya kacau. Ia benar-benar hampir gila.

Luhan terus menundukan kepalanya, ia sudah lelah menangis begitu juga dengan namja yang sedang berjongkok dihadapannya sudah lelah menyuruhnya diam. Keadaan Luhan kacau, bajunya robek dimana-mana,tapi untung ada jaket yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya rambutnya acak-acakan, dan ada beberapa bagian lebam di tubuhnya.

"Berhentilah menangis! Kau sudah aman sekarang." Ucap namja itu, Luhan menatapnya. Namja itu membuang wajahnya saat Luhan menatapnya se-intens itu.

"Gomawo."

"Ne."

"Aku nyaris kehilangan harga diriku. Untung kau segera datang." Ucap Luhan dengan suara yang parau.

"Kau tahu, terlalu berbahaya bagi namja lemah sepertimu berjalan malam-malam begini." Ucap namja itu lagi. Luhan kembali menatapnya, bukan karena tersinggung, namun karena ia tersentuh dengan namja dihadapannya ini.

"Aku memang lemah. Aku terlalu lemah, bahkan untuk membela diriku sendiri." Ucap Luhan dan kembali tertunduk.

"Sudahlah! Jangan kau bahas lagi. Ayo aku antar kau pulang." Ucap namja itu.

"Ne gomawo Sehun sshi." ucap Luhan lalu tersenyum.

"Ne. Apa kau tak mengubungi kekasihmu? Aku rasa dia akan khawatir."

"Sudah . aku sudah mencobanya, nomernya tak aktif." Ucap Luhan.

"Oh iya Sehun sshi. Apa yang kau lakukan di sekitar tempat kursus?" tanya Luhan, sehun tertunduk.

"Sebenarnya aku belum pulang, aku memang memiliki kebiasaan seperti itu. Belum tenang jika seorang yang bersamaku belum dijemput atau belum kupastikan sampai kerumah dengan selamat." Ucapnya lagi, dan Luhan tersenyum.

"Kau orang yang baik Sehun sshi." ucap Luhan.

….

….

….

Luhan membuka pintu apartemennya dan berjalan masuk dengan tubuh lemas.

"Hanni?" Chanyeol segera berlari dan memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan erat. Ia menatap Luhan, dan memperhatikan kondisi Luhan yang sangat memprihatinkan.

"Ke-kenapa denganmu? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menggetarkan tubuh Luhan.

"Ak-aku.. aku hampir diperkosa." Ucap Luhan dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Mwo? siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Chanyeol cemas.

"Entahlah, seseorang yang menakutkan." Luhan menangis, nampaknya ia masih trauma dengan kejadian tadi. Chanyeol segera memeluknya dan membiarkan Luhan menangis di pelukannya.

"Mianhae, mianhae karena tak bisa menjagamu. Aku yang salah, aku lupa menjemputmu. Mianhae." Chanyeol nampak menyesal, Luhan semakin mengencangkan pelukannya. Chanyeol segera mencakup pipi Luhan dengan kedua tangannya, menatap mata sayu itu dan wajah yang nampak pucat.

"Ak-aku takut Chanyeol. Aku takut." Ucap Luhan, Chanyeol nampak kasihan melihat kondisi tunangannya.

"Aku akan segera menemukan pelakunya."

"Ani tak perlu. Seseorang telah memberinya pelajaran."

"Siapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Seorang namja yang telah menyelamatkanku." Ucap Luhan lalu kembali memeluk Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku ne? Aku takut, aku benar-benar takut." Ucap Luhan lagi sambil terisak di dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

"Tak akan pernah, tak akan pernah Luhan." Ucap Chanyeol lalu mengangkat tubuh Luhan ala brydal style lalu membawanya ke kamar. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol membaringakan tubuh Luhan di ranjang, lalu melepaskan jaket serta pakaian Luhan, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat beberapa luka di tubuh Luhan. Chanyeol mengambil air es dan mengompresnya di luka-luka lebam Luhan dengan perlahan.

"Akh! Appo hiks..hiks.." Luhan meringis saat Chanyeol mengobati luka di bagian perutnya, dengan cepat Chanyeol segera mencium Luhan untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit di perutnya, sampai akhirnya Luhan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol pelan.

"Mianhae." Ucap Chanyeol penuh penyesalan.

"Gwenchana. Aku yang harusnya meminta maaf Yeolli, aku terlalu lemah. Aku terlalu lemah untuk menjadi namjachingumu dan selalu merepotkanmu." Ucap Luhan.

"Tidurlah!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menurunkan posisi bantal Luhan agar Luhan merasa nyaman.

"Chanyeol. Ada apa dengan pakaianmu?" Tanya Luhan yang baru sadar dengan bekas darah yang sudah mengering di kemeja Chanyeol.

"Tadi aku menyelamatkan seseorang yang hampir tertabrak." Luhan tersenyum mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku terlalu bodoh. Aku menyelamatkan nyawa orang namun nyawa tunanganku sendiri dalam bahaya."

Luhan kembali tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Chanyeol.

"Itu tak masalah, setidaknya aku selamat kan? lalu bagaimana dengan orang yang kau selamatkan itu?"

"Hhmm aku rasa dia baik-baik saja. Aku langsung pulang karena terlalu mencemaskanmu."

"Kalau kau ada waktu lebih baik kau jenguk dia."

"Ne. Tapi sekarang sebaiknya kau tidur ne?" ucap Chanyeol dan Luhan mengangguk.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi, rasanya lebih tenang setelah mandi. Ia melihat Luhan yang nampak tertidur nyenyak padahal baru ia tinggal 15 menit yang lalu. Chanyeol mengangkat ponselnya saat ada panggilan masuk.

"Yeobbuseyo? Ne..ne.. aku yang bertanggung jawab. Sekarang? Baiklah." Ucap Chanyeol lalu segera mengambil jaketnya.

Chanyeol masuk ke sebuah kamar inap dengan nomer 627. Saat pintu terbuka nampak seorang perawat sedang mengecek infus dan keadaan Baekhyun.

"Masuklah Tuan! Aku memberitahu anda dan meminta anda kemari karena dia dipindah kamarkan." Ucap perawat itu.

"Ne. Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Sebentar lagi dia siuman, kau bisa tunggu disini dan menjaganya." Ucap Chanyeol dan perawat itu segera pergi. Chanyeol mendekat kearah Baekhyun, memperhatikan wajah tenang Baekhyun. Entah dorongan apa yang membuat Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan.

"Pres-Presdir?" ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang lemah.

Chanyeol masih terkejut, lalu ia tersadar.

"Dimana aku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau dirumah sakit. Tadi kau nyaris saja tertabrak." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Dan kau yang menyelamatkanku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ne.."

"Gamsahamnida Presdir." Ucap Baekhyun sambil ingin memberi hormat namun Chanyeol melarangnya.

"Aku memang bodoh. Bodoh. Bahkan aku tak melihat kalau lampu sudah hijau." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memukul kepalanya yang diperban.

"Yak! Hentikan! Kenapa kau menyakiti dirimu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memegang tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku memang pantas disakiti PresDir. Aku selalu menunggunya, aku selalu mengharapkannya tapi apa? Dia membuangku seolah-olah aku bukan apa-apa dimatanya. Aku sudah memberikan semuanya, tapi dia tak pernah bisa mencintaiku sepenuhnya." Ucap Baekhyun lagi.

"Siapa? Kekasihmu?"

"Ne. Kekasihku. Aku memang punya kekasih, tapi aku meragukan itu, karena aku tak ada bedanya dengan namja lajang." Ucapnya lagi.

"Presdir?"

"Eum?"

"Jangan dengarkan ocehanku, anggap saja aku sedang bicara pada diriku sendiri." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Gwencaha. Aku tak masalah sama sekali, aku senang mendengarkanmu. Lanjutkan saja! Tapi kau harus menjelaskan mengenai asal-usul kekasihmu itu." Baekhyun tersentak sebentar mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Aku mengenalnya saat kami duduk di bangku kuliah. Dia orang yang tampan, sangat banyak yang menyukainya, termasuk aku. Kami menjadi dekat karena aku membantunya melarikan diri dari beberapa fans gilanya. Dia memiliki cita-cita menjadi seorang artis, semua orang disekitarnya menentang itu hanya aku yang mendukungnya. Kami berdua bekerja keras demi itu, aku membantunya bertemu dengan beberapa agency. Sampai akhirnya dia bisa debut menjadi seorang artis. Sebelumnya dia pernah mengatakan, jika dia bisa debut sebagai seorang artis, maka aku boleh meminta sebuah permintaan. Dan saat itu aku memintanya menjadi kekasihku."

"Lalu? Apakah dia mau?"

"Eum.. dia mau. Dan itulah kesalahan terbesarku. Seharusnya aku tak meminta hal bodoh itu. Karena aku tahu dia sama sekali tak mencintaiku, aku terlalu egois. Hanya mementingkan perasaanku. Empat tahun kami menjalin hubungan tak ada kenangan yang menyenangkan, dan semakin kesini ia semakin sibuk dengan urusannya, bahkan dia tak pernah menganggapku. Kau tahu? sekarang hari ulang tahunku, tapi dia sama sekali tak ada mengucapkan selamat. Hanya kau satu-satunya Presdir yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Aku ini sebatang kara, saat aku kecil kedua orang tuaku bercerai, dan saat aku duduk dibangku SMP eommaku meninggal dunia. Ini berat, bagiku." Baekhyun tertunduk, dan Chanyeol menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Hidup itu memang sulit, kau harus tahu itu Baekhyun-ah. Aku juga memiliki hal yang sama. Aku memang terlahir di keluarga berada, tapi aku benar-benar tak pernah menginginkan itu. Semua hal yang aku lakukan diatur oleh orang tuaku, bahkan warna bajuku mereka yang menetukan. Sejak kecil sampai besar aku selalu diatur."

"Kenapa kau tak coba melawan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Pernah. Aku pernah kabur dari rumah,tapi hasilnya eommaku masuk rumah sakit karena sakit memikirkanku. Sebenarnya cita-citaku ingin menjadi seorang rapper, tapi appaku melarangnya. Mereka menginginkan aku melanjutkan usaha mereka mengelola perusahaan. Aku anak tunggal, karena itu mereka begitu mengharapkanku. Dan ketika aku berusia 20 tahun aku sudah terjun kedunia bisnis, memang masih muda. Tapi aku tak bisa menolaknya, lalu aku dijodohkan dengan seorang namja baik bernama Luhan. Ini semua demi mengangkat nama baik perusahaan, karena saat itu perusahaan kami di ambang kehancuran. Aku awalnya menolak, karena aku sudah mencintai namja lain. Dia temanku saat SMU, tapi karena perjodohan itu aku harus melupakannya. Rasanya sakit saat itu, aku tak mencintai Luhan namun tak juga membencinya. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu aku mulai bisa menerima keadaan itu, dan dia pun mulai bisa menerimaku." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Wah, rasanya pasti sangat menyenangkan. Kisahmu seperti dalam dongeng berakhir dengan bahagia, berbeda denganku."

"Semua akhir pasti akan berujung dengan kebahagian. Percaya padaku! Kau hanya perlu menjalaninya dan menerimanya." Ucap Chanyeol lagi.

"Presdir? Kau tahu? aku rasa aku telah salah menilaimu selama ini. Kau adalah orang yang baik."

"Aku rasa kita impas. Kau tak seburuk kelihatannya, ternyata kau orang yang humoris dan kita memiliki banyak kesamaan." Ucap Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau tidur. Ini sudah malam, dan sebaiknya_"

"Presdir?"

"Eum?"

"Bisakah kau tetap disini? Aku mohon. Aku takut disini." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memegang tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol terdiam sebentar. Disisi lain Luhan sedang menunggunya dirumah, dan Luhan dalam kondisi yang tak baik pula, namun disisi lain Baekhyun sedang membutuhkannya. Ia memegang tangan Baekhyun dan melepaskannya.

Matahari bersinar dengan terang, Luhan membuka matanya. Dan didapati Chanyeol tak ada disampingnya. Ia hendak turun, namun tiba-tiba Chanyeol masuk.

"Yeolli. Kau darimana?" tanya Luhan.

"Aigoo. Mianhae, aku baru pulang dari rumah sakit. Orang yang aku selamat kemarin, ia butuh ditemani."

"Oh begitu. Apa kau lelah? Kalau begitu beristirahatlah! Biar aku buatkan sarapan."

"Ani."

"Wae?"

"Aku tak akan berangkat kekantor sekarang. Aku akan mengambil cuti beberapa hari sampai kau sembuh."

"Ani, tak usah. Aku baik-baik saja Yeolli."

"Jangan membantah! Dan aku ingin kau mengabulkan satu permintaanku."

"Apa?"

"Temani aku tidur pagi ini. Hoaammhh.. aku benar-benar mengantuk karena menjaga orang sakit semalaman suntuk." Ucap Chanyeol lalu melempar tubuhnya ke ranjang dan segera memeluk Luhan manja. Luhan hanya tersenyum lalu ikut memeluk Chanyeol. Masa bodoh dengan pekerjaan, ia benar-benar butuh istirahat sekarang. Chanyeol tertidur dengan pulas, begitu juga Luhan, padahal ia baru saja bangun. Namun kehangatan masing-masing membuat mereka terbawa ke alam mimpi.

Baekhyun menatap ke arah jendela, melihat langit yang biru. Ia tersenyum kecil, lalu melihat ke arah telapak tangannya. Ia masih ingat dan masih merasakan hangatnya tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangannya saat ia ketakutan dan kedinginan kemarin.

"Apa ini sebuah kesalahan juga?" gumam Baekhyun lalu kembali menatap langit.

***Games Of Love***

Gimana buat chapter ini chingu ? kalian pada suka gak? di chapter ini semua sudah mulai berhubungan, dan di chapter depan relasi akan semakin luas. Jadi jangan sampai ketinggalan satu chapter ya karena kalian bakal bingung...

Mian kalau kalian gak suka, aku udh berusaha semampuku buat ini, semua tenaga, waktu dan juga kerja keras.

Akhir2 ini aku sibuk, dan feel ku udah mulai memudar.

Jadi aku mohon reviewnya ya biar ff ini jalan terus, aku udah buat kerangkanya bahkan udah ada gambaran gimana endingnya cuma belum sempet ngetik..

Apapun review kalian aku terima kok, mau jelek mau bagus, kritik ataupun saran, tapi jangan bash saya ya, saya itu orangnya perasaan, jadi di kasarin dikit galaunya bisa berminggu-minggu...hehehe..

Dan aku sengaja publish sekalian dua chapter sebagai penebusan kesalahan aku yang udah lama banget updatenya...

Dan buat yang udah review aku udah bales kok tapi cuma yang punya akun doang, yang gak punya aku minta maaf karena gak tau mesti mau replay kemana..

Dan ada beberapa review yang mau aku bahas sedikit disini, karena pertanyaan ini selalu muncul hampir disemua ff yang aku buat.

Q : Kenapa kalau couplenya chanbaek, author selalu buat slightnya chanlu?

A: Jadi gini chingu, dari semua uke yang ada di Exo, menurut aku yang paling cocok itu Luhan karena perawakannya itu lembut dan terkadang bisa tegas, kalau pake kyungsoo kesannya itu polos, lugu dan gimana gitu jadi kurang pas, kalau Tao atau Xiumin aku belum dapet feel ke-uke-an (?) mereka, kalau Lay ? dia itu polooosss banget, dan lagian kayaknya kurang cocok kalau jadi orang ketiga, dan kurang cocok kalo sama Chanyeol ( # mian jangan tersinggung )

Jadi aku minta maaf buat yang merasa kesel sama ff aku karena selalu buat Luhan jadi orang ketiga, itu bukan karena aku benci sama Luhan, aku malah suka banget ama dia, tapi karena feel yang aku dapet memang di Luhan, jadi kalau mau benci, benci aku ajah jangan Luhannya ya, aku kan cuma minjem nama doang.

Dan untuk pertanyaan dan review kalian yang lain udah aku bales langsung ke akun kalian...

Udh itu ajah, sekali lagi jangan lupa review ya biar ini ff lanjuuut...


	6. Chapter 6

_Author : Park Shita __a.k.a __Lee Shita_

_Tittle : G.O.L ( Game of Love chapter 6 )_

_Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Z__h__ang Yi__x__ing, Wu Yi Fan__ ( pairing sesuai dengan maincast )_

_Rating : T maybe T+_

_Sebelumnya saya sebagai author mau meminta maaf atas keterlambatan ff ini, mungkin para readers sekalian sudah lupa sama ff ini, alasan keterlambatan ff akan saya jabarkan di akhir chapter ini…_

_Mohon dibaca dulu hingga selesai, sebelum kalian mengambil keputusan. Selamat menikmati, mohon maaf kalau banyak typo, atau ada yang tersinggung. Mohon review dan dukungannya ya__, dan untuk review yang sudah masuk sudah saya baca, dan beberapa sudah saya reply sisanya mohon sabar ya…_

* * *

Games Of Love

Part 6

* * *

Hari sudah semakin petang, bahkan beberapa toko sudah mulai tutup. Namun sejak tadi nampak seorang namja masih setia berdiri tak jauh dari sebuah gedung. Matanya menatap kesebuah objek, seorang namja cantik yang sedang berdiri dengan wajah yang cemas. Mereka baru saja bertemu tadi, tepatnya beberapa jam yang lalu namun entah karena apa namja ini memilih untuk menunggu namja cantik ini pulang dengan selamat. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, ia mengambil lalu membaca pesan yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

**From : Kyungie**

**Message : Kau dimana?**

Namja ini pun tersenyum kecil, lalu mengetik beberapa pesan.

**To : Kyungie**

**Message : Aku sedang ada urusan sebentar. Jangan tunggu aku makanlah dulu.**

**From : Kyungie**

**Message : Ne. **

Saat ia meletakan ponselnya, tiba-tiba ia terkejut karena tak melihat sosok yang dari tadi ia perhatikan di hadapannya. Matanya sibuk mencari sosok namja cantik itu, sampai akhirnya kakinya membawanya menyebrang dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang dan berjalan menyusuri jalan yang cukup gelap di sekitar namja cantik itu berdiri tadi. Sampai akhirnya ia mendengar sebuah suara aneh dari sebuah gang kecil dan gelap, ia berlari kesana dan yang ia dapati seorang namja bertubuh kekar sedang melakukan hal yang tak pantas pada seseorang. Lalu dengan kekuatan yang besar ia menghantam punggung namja itu dengan tangannya, sehingga namja kekar itu ambruk di atas korbannya.

"Sehun sshi?" ucap namja cantik itu.

"Gwenchana?" tanya namja bernama Sehun itu. Namja cantik itu mengangguk, lalu berusaha berdiri dengan bantuan Sehun. Sehun segera melepaskan jaketnya dan mengenakannya pada namja cantik itu.

"Luhan sshi, kau aman sekarang."

"Ne. .. hikss.."

….

….

….

Sehun membuka pintu apartemennya, lalu masuk dengan perlahan. Di dapatinya Kyungsoo sedang tertidur di sofa, sepertinya Kyungsoo ketiduran karena menunggunya. Ia berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo, lalu tersenyum. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyusuri setiap lekukan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kau pasti lelah?" bisik Sehun, lalu mencium pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan dan sedikit terkejut saat melihat Sehun duduk didepannya.

"Sehun-ah, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara yang parau.

" di kamar!"

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Kyungsoo. Sehun tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Dengan melihatmu saja rasa laparku sudah hilang." Ucap Sehun sambil kembali mengelus pipi Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menahan tangan Sehun lalu menatapnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memasak untukmu."

"Ani, ini sudah malam. Ayo kita tidur! Aku makan besok saja sekalian sarapan."

"Tapi_"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian." Ucap Sehun.

Beginilah Kyungsoo tak akan melawan ucapan Sehun, ia akan menuruti semua ucapan Sehun tanpa pernah bertanya, menolak, apalagi membantah. Mereka masuk menuju kamar mereka, Sehun membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo di ranjangnya, lalu menyelimutinya.

Sedangkan ia segera berjalan keranjangnya, setelah mematikan lampu. Mereka memang tinggal serumah dan sekamar, namun mereka memakai dua ranjang. Mereka sepakat tak mencampuri privasi masing-masing. Mereka awalnya berbeda kamar, namun karena kesepakatan mereka memakai satu kamar, namun dengan dua ranjang. Pasangan yang aneh, namun mereka saling mencintai hanya saja mereka tak terlalu mengumbar dan menunjukannya.

...

..

.

Kyungsoo berdiri di halte menunggu bus yang biasa ia tumpangi datang. Hari ini ia memiliki janji dengan Tuan Kang seorang Produser film yang akan bekerjasama dengannya. Ia melirik jam tangan putih yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, sesekali ia menghela nafas dan melirik ke jalanan.

" Huh.. tinggal 30 menit lagi." Ucapnya pelan. Tak lama kemudian bus pun tiba. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu segera masuk bersamaan dengan penumpang lain. Ia duduk disebelah namja berkulit putih dengan sorot mata yang meneduhkan. Kyungsoo pun memberi hormat, dan namja itu hanya tersenyum. Kyungsoo terus melihat ke arah jam tangannya.

"Terlambat juga?" tanya namja itu pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo awalnya sedikit terkejut karena namja itu akhirnya buka suara, namun ia tetap tersenyum.

"Ne. Apa kau juga?" tanya Kyungsoo memberanikan diri.

"Ne. Ini semua gara-gara namjachinguku." Ucapnya sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Jinja? Kalau begitu kita sama, ini semua juga karena namjachinguku. Hahahaha." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Wah, sebuah kebetulan. Oh iya aku belum memperkenalkan nama. Aku Zhang Yixing, tapi pangil aku Lay."

"Lay?"

"Ne. Hehehehe."

"Oh. Aku Do Kyungsoo. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Ucap Kyungsoo. Dan tak lama kemudian bus mereka berhenti, Kyungsoo memberi hormat dan segera bangkit bersamaan dengan beberapa penumpang lain.

"Aku duluan. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Ucap Kyungsoo, dan namja bernama Lay itu tersenyum.

Kyungsoo berjalan masuk menuju sebuah gedung perusahaan yang cukup besar. Setelah bertanya pada resepsionis, Kyungsoo pun diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam kantor Tuan Kang.

"Annyeonghaseyo."

"Oh Kyungsoo sshi. Silahkan masuk!" ucap Tuan Kang lalu mempersilahkan Kyungsoo duduk.

"Apa kau sudah membawa naskahnya?"

"Ne. Aku baru menyelesaikan bagian pertamanya. Dan memperbaiki beberapa kesalahan tempo hari. Ini dia, dan aku harap anda merasa puas." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengeluarkan sebuah map dan memberikan sebuah naskah. Tuan Kang menerimanya, lalu membacanya dengan serius. Kyungsoo nampak penuh pengharapan.

"Aku baru membaca sekilas, dan sepertinya bagus. Aku akan melanjutkannya nanti." Ucap Tuan Kang.

"Oh ne. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ne. Apa kau sudah sarapan?"

"Sudah Tuan. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Gamsahamnida." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ne."

..

...

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan santai, ia merasa sedikit puas. Yah walaupun belum ada kepastian, tapi dari raut wajah Tuan Kang tadi sepertinya dia menyukai naskah buatannya. Ia masuk ke sebuah mini market dan tak lama kemudian ia keluar dengan membawa 4 kantung kresek yang penuh dengan belanjaan. Dengan bersusah payah ia membawanya, tak jauh dari mini market itu, ada sebuah rumah sederhana, Kyungsoo menatap tulisan di sebuah papan yang mulai rusak dan lapuk.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Kyungsoo saat memasuki halaman rumah tua itu. Halaman nampak kosong, dan beberapa detik kemudian pintu-pintu kayu ala rumah korea zaman dulu terbuka satu persatu.

"Kyungsoo hyungie!" Teriak penghuni rumah dan beberapa segera berlari ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Ne. Ini aku bawakan sesuatu." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Huwaa... makanan. Gomawo oppa." Ucap seorang gadis kecil. Bocah-bocah yang berjumlah sekitar 13 orang itu nampak senang dan segera mengambil kantung-kantung kresek yang Kyungsoo bawa. Kyungsoo tersenyum, sampai matanya menangkap sosok yoeja paruh baya yang sedang berdiri di samping pintu dan menatapnya.

"Eomma." Ucap Kyungsoo lalu berjalan ke arah yeoja itu.

"Sudah lama kau tak berkunjung kemari." Ucap yoeja itu.

"Ne, aku sibuk. Mianhae eomma."

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya?" tanya yeoja itu.

"Kami baik-baik saja. Sebentar lagi Sehun akan membuka sebuah pameran lukisan." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil duduk di samping yeoja itu dan menatap bocah-bocah yang kini sedang berbagi.

"Ani, bukan Sehun sshi. Tapi dia." Ucap eomma Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terdiam sambil menatap eommanya lalu matanya tertunduk.

"Sudah lama aku tak berhubungan dengannya. Terakhir kami bertemu pun aku sudah lupa." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Eomma mengerti. Dan eomma tahu kau tak bisa melupakannya kan?" Kyungsoo kembali terdiam, memang benar yang eommanya katakan, dia masih belum bisa mengubur masa lalunya.

"Sudahlah eomma. Itu sudah berlalu cukup lama." Ucap Kyungsoo. Eommanya menundukan kepala seolah-olah menyesal dengan ucapannya.

"Oppa? Kapan oppa akan membawa kekasih oppa kemari?" ucap gadis kecil bernama Suli.

"Hehehehe. Oppa akan mengusahakannya ne?"

"Ne. Aku harap dia namja yang tampan."

"Tentu saja." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanya eommanya lagi.

"Lumayan. Setidaknya aku bisa bertahan hidup dengan gajiku, dan aku sudah menyisihkan uangku."

"Untuk apa? Pernikahanmu?"

"Ani eomma. Aku akan memperbaiki panti asuhan ini." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ck! Tak perlu. Pikirkan saja dirimu Kyungie. Masalah tempat ini, nanti pasti akan ada dermawan yang membantu."

"Sampai kapan eomma? Mereka tak akan rela menggunakan uangnya untuk hal semacam itu, mereka lebih baik membeli barang mahal dan tak berguna ketimbang beramal."

"Kau tak boleh berbicara seperti itu. Eomma percaya pasti ada." Ucap eommanya. Kyungsoo terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Oh iya, bulan depan akan ada orang tua angkat yang mengangkat Suho-ya."

"Jinja? Baguslah. Aku harap dia akan hidup dengan baik."

"Ne. Eomma juga berharap begitu."

...

..

.

Sehun duduk di ruang studionya. Tangannya sibuk menari diatas kanvas, tapi tiba-tiba ia tersentak saat menyadari apa yang sedang digambarnya. Seorang namja cantik dengan apron orange yang sedang menundukan kepala namun dengan sebuah senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya, dan sebuah pisau di tangannya. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, ia mengambil cat hitam dan hendak mencoret lukisan itu namun akhirnya dia terdiam sejenak, memandang objek itu. Ia bangkit mengambil kain hitam dan menutupnya, lalu menyimpannya ke dalam lemari. Ia terus melihat ke arah jam dinding, setengah jam lagi ia sudah harus bersiap-siap untuk kursus. Ia meletakan kuasnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Kini Sehun sedang berdiri tak jauh dari sebuah gedung, matanya menatap ke arah pintu masuk gedung itu. Tak lama kemudian beberapa yoeja keluar dari gedung itu, tak menunggu lama setelah dirasa sepi Sehun segera berjalan ke dalam gedung itu. Ia mengintip dari sebuah jendela yang terdapat pada salah satu pintu kelas. Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat seorang namja sedang merapikan beberapa bahan.

"Kau sudah datang?" Ucap namja cantik itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ne."

"Aku dengar selama aku tak masuk, kau tak pernah kursus." Ucap namja itu.

"Tentu saja, dari awal aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku ingin kau yang mengajariku." Ucap Sehun.

"Mianhae Sehun sshi, dan sekali lagi aku berterima kasih untuk kejadian tempo hari." Ucap namja cantik itu.

"Luhan sshi?" tanya Sehun membuat Luhan namja cantik itu menoleh.

"Apa…apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun terbata. Luhan tersenyum, lalu menghampiri sehun.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan? semua ini berkatmu." Ucap Luhan lagi. Dan Sehun segera membuang pandangannya.

"Hhm.. ayo kita belajar memasak hari ini." Ucap Luhan.

"Tentu saja." Sahut Sehun ketus.

"Luhan sshi? bisakah aku belajar yang lain?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja, selama itu masih berhubungan dengan memasak."

"Aku..aku ingin belajar membuat kue ulang tahun." Ucap Sehun sedikit malu.

"Hehehe. Ne, aku akan mengajarinya. Kemarilah! Dan kenakan apronmu.!" Ucap Luhan, Sehun mengikuti Luhan dan berdiri disampingnya. Luhan menyiapkan alat-alat yang akan digunakan.

"Pertama kau masukan dulu tepung, telur, gula, mentega, dan pengembang!" ucap Luhan dan Sehun menurutinya.

"Setelah itu kau campur mereka menjadi satu, dengan mixer." Ucap Luhan lagi. Sehun menatap mixer di depannya, ia tahu benda apa itu, tapi ia tak tahu cara menggunakannya.

"Kau tinggal pencet tombol ini,lalu atur kekuatannya." Ucap Luhan lagi. Langkah demi langkah yang Luhan katakan Sehun lakukan,.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, kue ini untuk siapa?"

"Seseorang." Sahut Sehun ketus.

"Kekasihmu?" tanya Luhan lagi, Sehun menatap Luhan lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Ternyata dibalik sikapmu yang dingin, kau romantis juga. Siapa pun dia, dia pasti orang yang beruntung." Ucap Luhan.

"Kyungsoo."

"Ne?"

"Namanya Kyungsoo."

"Oh begitu." Ucap Luhan dengan anggukan mengerti. Luhan terus mengajarkan Sehun, dan sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu kuenya matang. Luhan membersihkan beberapa bagian, Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan. Tiba-tiba Sehun merasa hidungnya gatal.

"Hatchi." Sehun pun bersin, Luhan menoleh dan raut wajahnya langsung berubah.

"Pfftt..Pfftt.. hahahhaha.. wajahmu Sehun sshi lucu sekali." Ucap Luhan tertawa. Bagaimana tidak Sehun bersin tepat di depan bungkus tepung dan hasilnya wajahnya pun tak luput dari tempelan tepung. Sehun hanya memandang Luhan dengan wajah poker facenya.

"Mian.. hahha. Mianhae aku hahaha.. tak bisa menahan tawaku. Wajahmu benar-benar lucu." Ucap Luhan, sambil memegang perutnya. Melihat ekspresi datar wajah Sehun, membuat Luhan merasa tak enak hati menertawainya, ia segera mengambil tisu dan mengelap wajah Sehun.

"Kau terlihat seperti badut." Ucap Luhan lagi, dengan menahan tawa. Sehun tak bergerak, ia hanya diam dengan wajah kesal. Perlahan Luhan membersihkan wajah Sehun, dan sejenak Sehun merasa aneh. Ia segera melempar pandangannya, dan mengambil tisu di tangan Luhan dengan paksa.

"Biar aku saja."

"Ne. Mianhae." Ucap Luhan.

….

….

….

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar di taman. Selama ini ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya untuk menulis di depan laptop. Ia jarang sekali menghirup udara segar, selain rumah dan kantor tak ada lagi tempat yang sering ia kunjungi. Kyungsoo berjalan-jalan disekitar taman, sesekali matanya menangkap sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan.

Sejenak ia sempat iri dengan pasangan-pasangan itu, ia ingin merasakannya, namun Sehun tak akan pernah mau diajak seperti itu, seandainya ia memaksa pun Sehun pasti tak akan mengabulkannya ,selain itu Kyungsoo bukanlah seorang pemaksa. Ia akan selalu mengikuti apa perkataan Sehun tanpa pernah membantahnya, bukannya dia takut. Ia hanya tak suka dengan pertengkaran, jadi lebih baik ia yang mengalah, walau terkesan ia pengecut. Pengecut! Benar, Kyungsoo memang selalu merasa dirinya seperti itu. Bahkan dulu, ia sempat takut untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun, ia pernah dikecewakan dan ia takut hal itu terulang kembali. Sehun memang terkesan pendiam dan cuek, namun jangan salah. Jika ia menginginkan sesuatu hal itu pasti akan dicapainya, sama halnya seperti saat ia menginginkan Kyungsoo menjadi kekasihnya.

Jika mengingat-ngingat hubungan mereka, memang tidaklah seindah kisah cinta pasangan lain, Kyungsoo tahu Sehun bukanlah orang yang romantis seperti menyatakan perasaannya di depan umum, membuatkannya lagu, atau hal romantis lainnya, tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo tak akan pernah menuntut hal itu, dan dia mencintai Sehun apa adanya. Cinta? Sepertinya begitu.

Kyungsoo memilih duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yang cukup besar. Ia mulai mengeluarkan buku kecil dari dalam tasnya, lalu menulis sesuatu disana. Dia memang senang menulis apapun yang ia alami ataupun rasakan setiap harinya dan dari sana biasanya ia akan mendapatkan inspirasi untuk karya tulisnya. Angin berhembus dengan pelan, bahkan beberapa daun pohon jatuh dan berserakan di bawah, hal itu semakin menambah kesan alami dan indah, daun pun kembali berjatuhan, dan semakin lama semakin banyak. Tunggu! Kyungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya, kenapa begitu banyak daun yang jatuh bukankah sekarang bukan musim gugur, bahkan kini terdengar suara 'krsskk' dari atas pohon, Kyungsoo menatap ke atas dan...

"KYAAA!" terdengar sebuah teriakan yang menjadi satu. Itu bukan hanya suara Kyungsoo tapi suara lain. Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya berat, bahkan ia sulit bernafas sekarang. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan di dapati sosok makhluk tampan yang berada diatasnya. Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, sedangkan sosok itu menatap Kyungsoo cemas.

"Gwenchana?" tanya sosok itu, namun Kyungsoo masih setengah sadar.

"Apa aku sudah mati?" ucap Kyungsoo, sosok itu tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar ia terduduk. Kyungsoo masih membulatkan matanya, sepertinya rohnya belum kembali sepenuhnya. Namja itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kyungsoo, dan membersihkan beberapa daun yang berada di kepala Kyungsoo.

"Mianhae, aku tak tahu kalau ada orang dibawah." Ucap sosok itu lagi, akhirnya Kyungsoo sadar sepenuhnya, ia menatap namja itu lalu melihat ke atas pohon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan diatas sana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku sedang tidur."

"M-mwo? apa aku tak salah dengar?"

"Ani. Aku memang sering tidur di atas pohon, rasanya lebih nyaman."

"M-mwo? ba-bagaimana caramu naik kesana?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Aku memanjat."

"Me-manjat?"

"Ne. Tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku bermimpi buruk tadi, makanya aku kehilangan keseimbangan. Tapi kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Ne."

"Huuh.. aku fikir kau cedera otak karena tertimpa tubuhku. Melihat ekspresimu tadi aku benar-benar cemas." Ucap sosok itu sambil duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"Tapi ini tak sepenuhnya salahku, kau juga salah kenapa duduk dibawah pohon ini." Ucap namja ini sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Mwo? lalu aku harus apa?" tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"Minta maaf."

"Jeongseonghamnida." Ucap Kyungsoo langsung. Namja ini terkejut, semudah itu Kyungsoo meminta maaf padanya, padahal ia hanya bergurau tadi.

"Boleh aku minta tolong?" ucap namja itu lagi.

"Mwo?"

"Aku kehausan, bisakah aku minta tolong belikan aku sekaleng minuman?" ucap namja itu. Kyungsoo terdiam, lalu di menit berikutnya ia segera meletakkan bukunya.

"Tunggu disini." Ucap Kyungsoo lalu bangkit. Namja ini benar-benar terkejut.

"Padahal aku hanya bergurau tadi. Hehehehe.. dia menarik." Ucap namja itu sambil menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang menjauh.

...

...

Kyungsoo dan namja itu duduk dibawah pohon, sesekali namja itu meneguk minuman kalengnya dan melirik Kyungsoo yang sedang menulis.

"Apa yang kau tulis?" tanya namja itu.

"Diary." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Heuh, kau kan seorang namja kenapa menulis hal semacam itu?"

"Bukankah namja juga memiliki kejadian yang harus dia bagi?" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ne. Tapi kau kan bisa menceritakannya pada temanmu, atau pada kekasihmu. Atau jangan-jangan kau tak memiliki kekasih? Aku rasa tipe sepertimu memang tak memilikinya."

"Aku punya."

"Jinja? Hhm. Diluar perkiraanku. Namja seperti apa yang mampu meluluhkan hatimu hah? aku penasaran."

"Yang jelas dia bukan namja yang banyak bicara sepertimu."

"M-MWO? siapa bilang aku banyak bicara? Aku hanya mengeluarkan apa yang ada di pikiranku." Ucap namja itu membela diri.

"Oh iya, kita sudah berbicara banyak, tapi aku belum tahu namamu. Siapa namamu?" tanya namja itu.

"Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo."

"Aku hhmm.. K."

"K?"

"Ne. K. Oh iya kau sudah bekerja?"

"Sudah."

"Sebagai apa?"

"Aku rasa kita tak cukup dekat untuk mengetahui hal semacam itu."

"Oh baiklah. Kau sudah makan?" tanya namja itu.

"Ne?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya.

"Pasti belum. Kalau begitu ikut aku!" ucap namja itu segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo tak menolak tapi tak juga menyetujuinya.

….

…

..

"Kau mencintainya?" tanya Luhan.

"Siapa?"

"Tentu saja kekasihmu itu."

"Heuh, pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu saja."

"ooh.." Luhan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sehun sshi?"

"Mwo?"

"Bila kau bertemu dengan orang lain yang lebih kau cintai dikemudian hari, apa kau akan meninggalkannya?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku rasa aku tak perlu menjawab itu."  
"Ani, aku hanya penasaran dengan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu, karena aku sendiri tak bisa menjawabnya."

"Jika saat itu dia melepasku, maka aku akan meninggalkannya."

"Jinja?" Luhan terdiam sebentar mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Seperti ini?" tanya Sehun, dan membuat Luhan tersadar.

"Ne, kau benar. Kau hanya perlu mengikuti pinggiran kuenya."

"Ne."

….

…

..

Kyungsoo dan namja berinisial K itu sedang duduk di sebuah rumah makan.

"Apa dia kekasih anda? Waah.. kalian terlihat serasi." Ucap seorang pelayan.

"Ani. Kami hanya teman." Sahut Kyungsoo.

"Oh. Mianhae. Ini pesanan kalian." Ucap pelayan itu memberikan dua mangkuk jajangmyun.

"Ne. Gamsahamnida." Ucap Kyungsoo dan K.

"Aku sering makan disini." Ucap K membuka suara.

"Tapi itu dulu, saat aku belum sesibuk ini. Setelah aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku, aku jadi lupa semuanya, aku lupa daratan setelah aku mencapai impianku. Bahkan aku seringkali membuat kekasihku bersedih karena kesibukanku." Sambung namja berinisial K itu sambil mengaduk makanannya.

"Jeongmal? "

"Ne. Aku dan dia bertemu saat kami masih sekolah. Kami ini bersahabat, dan dari sahabat kami menjadi sepasang kekasih. Terdengar klasik memang, tapi ini kenyataan. Aku sangat menyayanginya, tapi karena kesibukanku aku jadi melupakannya. Dulu aku sering mengantarnya dengan mobilku, tapi sekarang aku jarang melakukannya. Maafkan aku, aku sedikit mencurahkan perasaanku."

"Gwenchana." Sahut Kyungsoo.

"Oh iya, apa kau benar-benar tak mengenaliku?" tanya K.

"Ani. Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu bukan?"

"Hmm ne. Tapi tidakkah kau merasa familiar dengan wajahku? Yah seperti pernah melihatku di tv, mungkin?" tanya K, dan Kyungsoo nampak berfikir sebentar.

"Mianhe, aku benar-benar tak tahu. Aku jarang menonton tv."

"Hhm, terlihat jelas. Sudahlah, lupakan saja! Lagipula itu terdengar bagus. Ini makanlah yang banyak!" ucap K sambil menyendokan beberapa potong daging ke mangkuk Kyungsoo.

"Ne, gomawo."

**From : Sehunie**

**Message : Kyungie, malam ini sepertinya aku pulang sedikit larut. Makanlah lebih dulu! Dan jangan tunggu aku!**

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya membaca pesan di layar ponselnya. Ini sudah kedua kalinya Sehun melewatkan makan malam mereka, sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Sehun diluar sana, pikiran itu terus menyelimuti otaknya.

….

…

..

"Sebaiknya kita pulang Sehun sshi." ucap Luhan.

"Ani. Aku belum puas dengan kue buatanku."

"Tapi ini sudah lewat dari jam belajar kita."

"Bukankah aku sudah membayarmu?" ucap Sehun ketus, dan tak ada lagi yang bisa Luhan lakukan selain menganggukan kepalanya pasrah.

Jam terus berlalu, kini sudah menunjukan pukul setengah sembilan malam. Sudah belasan kue yang dibuat Sehun, namun semuanya tak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Luhan hanya bisa menatapnya dari kejauhan, percuma ia membantu jika Sehun tak mau mendengarkan ucapannya. Luhan merasa cemas karena Chanyeol mengkhawatirkannya, sudah ribuan pesan yang Luhan balas dan semua itu berasal dari satu pengirim, Park Chanyeol.

**From : Channie tampan **( nama ini Chanyeol yang mengisi di kontak Luhan )

**Message :Hanni, ini sudah cukup! Katakan pada muridmu kalau ini sudah lewat dari jam belajarnya. Aku akan menjemputmu, tak ada alasan lagi!**

Bunyi pesan yang tertera di layar ponsel Luhan. Ia hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah.

"Sehun sshi?"

"Eum." Sahut Sehun sambil sibuk menghias kuenya.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi sungguh ini sudah terlalu malam, dan aku..dan aku_" Luhan ragu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dan kau lelah?" tanya Sehun.

"Ne. Bisakah kita lanjutkan besok?"

"Besok aku tak bisa datang."

"Eih, wae?"

" Ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan."

"Ba-baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau selesai." Ucap Luhan lalu kembali duduk dan hanya memperhatikan Sehun yang masih sibuk menghias kuenya, dan sesekali akan mengumpat kesal.

Mata Luhan terasa berat, dan ia juga sedikit lapar. Ia mengantuk, benar-benar mengantuk, rasanya ia ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Tapi disisi lain, ia merasa berhutang budi pada sosok Sehun, baginya menunggu seperti ini tidaklah sebanding dengan yang Sehun lakukan untuknya. Tapi rasa kantuk itu semakin menjadi-jadi, ia tak mampu lagi menahan beban kepalanya, dan..

PLUK..

Kepala Luhan menghantam sesuatu yang sedikit keras namun terasa nyaman. Luhan hanya menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas, karena sepertinya ia sudah terbawa mimpi. Sebuah bahu menopang kepala Luhan, sehingga kini Luhan bersandar di bahu sosok itu, sosok itu adalah Oh Sehun. Sehun melirik ke arah pucuk kepala Luhan, lalu melirik lagi ke arah kuenya yang menurutnya sudah sempurna. Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya.

"Go.. ekhem.. gomawo." Suara itu nyaris tak terdengar , sehun memang susah mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu. Ia biarkan Luhan bersandar di dirinya, sebenarnya ia juga tak tega dengan Luhan namun ia terlalu berambisi untuk menyelesaikan kuenya.

Chanyeol berdiri mematung di depan pintu, ia tak mengira akan melihat semua ini. Tunangannya bersandar di pundak namja lain. Bohong jika ia tidak cemburu, ia sangat cemburu ia menguatkan perasaannya, dan melangkah masuk.

"Luhannie?" ucap Chanyeol sambil melangkah masuk. Sehun hendak menoleh namun dengan posisi seperti ini ia tak bisa.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia tertidur." Ucap Sehun singkat. Chanyeol segera meraih tubuh Luhan dan mengangkatnya ala brydal style.

"Yaak! siapapun namamu, aku harap kau tak menyusahkan tunanganku ini, tubuhnya sangatlah lemah." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya pergi. Sehun hanya menatap kepergian Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan smirk.

" Sebaiknya kau segera pergi,karena aku akan menyuruh anak buahku untuk mengunci tempat ini." Ucap Chanyeol tanpa melihat ke arah Sehun.

….

…

..

Sehun berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemennya, dan ia dapati Kyungsoo sedang tertidur di sofa dengan keadaan tv yang masih menyala. Saat akan mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo membuka matanya.

"Sehun-ah, kau baru pulang?"

"Ne. Apa kau menungguku?" tanya Sehun dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

" Boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit ragu.

"Ani. Sebaiknya kita tidur." Ucap Sehun lalu menuntun Kyungsoo ke kamarnya. Seperti biasa Sehun mematikan lampu, lalu tidur. Kyungsoo memunggungi Sehun, disaat Sehun sudah masuk ke alam mimpinya Kyungsoo masih terjaga dengan banyak pemikiran yang menganggunya.

**Flashback**

Kyungsoo pulang dan di dapati keadaan rumah kosong. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa lalu beberapa menit kemudian bangkit dan mulai membersihkan beberapa tempat yang sedikit berantakan. Sebenarnya apartemen mereka sudah bersih namun bagi Kyungsoo itu belumlah sempurna, jadi ia mengabaikan rasa lelahnya dan memilih untuk bersih-bersih. Pikiran tentang Sehun yang sering pulang larut , ia membuang jauh-jauh segala pikiran negatifnya. Setelah selesai Kyungsoo memutuskan melihat ruang studio Sehun.

"Biasanya ia akan duduk disini berjam-jam." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum, lalu mulai merapikan beberapa kanvas dan cat yang berantakan. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat studio milik Sehun karena hampir semua objek yang Sehun gambar adalah dirinya.

"**Aku hanya akan melukis sesuatu yang aku sukai, termasuk orang yang aku cintai."**

Kata-kata Sehun masih bergema ditelinga Kyungsoo, dan memang benar Sehun selama ini hanya melukis dirinya dan beberapa objek pemandangan. Kyungsoo bersusah payah mengangkat kanvas-kanvas itu dan hendak memasukannya ke dalam lemari, saat hendak menutup lemari itu, tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada sebuah kanvas yang ditutup dengan kain hitam. Karena penasaran Kyungsoo mengambilnya, dengan wajah tersenyum ia membukanya, berharap itu adalah dirinya, namun senyuman itu menghilang. Ia tahu objek di lukisan itu bukanlah dia, walau ia juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama. Menggunakan apron dan membawa pisau, tapi ia tahu betul itu bukan dirinya. Kyungsoo pun segera menutup lukisan itu dan meletakkannya kembali. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah pintu, memegang dadanya yang terasa seperti di hujam ribuan pisau.

"Mungkinkah Sehun telah mencintai orang lain?" gumam Kyungsoo.

**Flashback end**

***Games Of Love***

Di next chapter akan uncul masalah dari sudut pandang yang berbeda, jadi kalau merasa bingung kalian tinggal back ke previous chapter atau tinggal tanya ke aku, oke karena aku bakal stand by buat bales review kalian, hehehehe.. selama,kalian pake akun ya…

Aku mau minta maaf atas keterlambatan update ff ini, akhir-akhir ini aku ada banyak kegiatan yang menyita waktuku, bahkan aku sempet sakit jadi aku gak bisa buat update cepet, lagi dan lagi aku mengecewakan kalian, mianhae ya chingu. Kalian bisa marah kok sama aku, aku rapopo…

Ini beberapa pertanyaan yang masuk, dan ada beberapa yang aku udah jawab dan belum

**Q :Kenapa disini Suho gak muncul-muncul padahal di bilang kalo official pairing?**

A : Kan sudah aku tulis disana chingu, akhir dari ff ini memang official pair, tapi…ada tapinya lho, tapi sesuai dengan main cast yang aku tulis. Begitu chingu, arra ?

**Q : Katanya official pair kok gak ada moment Taoris? Pasti authornya gak suka ya ama Tao?**

A : Sebenarnya jawabannya sama yang diatas, pairnya sesuai dengan main cast, jadi karena tao gak ada di Main cast berarti couple Taoris juga gak ada. Dan astaga! Saya gak suka tao? Saya suka ke-12 srigala tampan dari planet exo ini,walaupun sekarang tinggal 11. Kenapa Tao gak dipake, karena menurutku Tao kurang cocok menggantikan posisi Baekhyun, atau posisi Lay. Begitu chingu.

**Q : Kenapa sih Sehun sikapnya dingin gitu ?**

A : Karena Sehun cocok dengan sikap seperti ini, walau aslinya si maknae ini nakalnya gak ketulungan, tapi sekali lagi ya ini hanya fanfiction dan karakter ini hanya imajinasi gila dari author, hehehehehe…

**Q : Sehun dan Kyungsoo kan saling cinta, jadi gak tega untuk di pisahin. Apa bisa endingnya tetep Hunsoo?**

A : Bisa ajah sih,hehehe. Tapi author bakal melanggar kesepakatan, dan author bakal di serbu sama Kaisoo shipper dan Hunhan Shipper.

**Q : ( ini pertanyaan yang bakal selalu muncul di setiap chapter, dan bahkan setiap ff author ) Kenapa harus Luhan yang jadi orang ketiga di Chanbaek? Apa author membenci Luhan?**

A : Alasanya simple, karena bagi author Luhan itu cocok. Bukan karena author benci, malah author suka banget ama Luhan, walau pun bias author itu Chanyeol, dan couple fav nya Chanbaek, tapi sumvaaah saya sama sekali tidak membenci Luhan, malahan amat sangat menyukai dan mengagumi kecantikannya.

**Q : Siapa "K" itu?**

A : Ayo tebak, yang tebakannya bener dapet piring cantik. Hehehehe.. Yah kalian bisa mengira-ngira K itu siapa. Mungkin Kris? Kai? Khanyeol? Khehun? Hahahaha..Atau ( mian yang terakhir becanda )

**Q: Apa arti "YH" di sapu tangan itu? Apa "Y" nya itu Yixing ?**

A : Nah, kira-kira jawabannya apa ya? YH?YH? apa mungkin YeHet? Hahaha.. Atau YooHoo?kekekeke.. nanti bakal terungkap sendiri ya, gak seru kalo aku bilang sekarang. Sedikit bocoran, itu ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu seseorang.

Dan untuk review yang bilang ff ini bagus, yang bilang ff ini keren, yang bilang cara penulisannya bagus, yang udah ngasi semangat, yang udah ngasi dukungan, yang Cuma bilang lanjut, yang review dan memfavoritekan ini ff aku matur suksma, hahaha aku berterima kasih sama kalian. Tanpa readers aku bukan author, tapi jangan jadi silent readersnya ya, karena rasanya sedih tulisan yang kalian buat capek-capek gak dihargai sama sekali

Sekian cuap-cuap gak penting saya, akhir kata saya mengundurkan diri dan jangan lupa reviewnya ya…


End file.
